Power Rangers Super Soldat
by riku78
Summary: Année 2150. Notre monde est en plein déclin. L'humanité a sombrer dans une crise sans précédent. L'OMS, ou Organisation Mondiale de Sécurité, décide alors de donné l'accord pour un projet qui pourrait sauver notre civilisation: Les Power Rangers Super Soldat. Cinq adolescents sont alors désigné pour devenir ces guerriers dotés d'armures aux pouvoirs incroyables.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

 **Power Rangers Project**

~ Année 2150 ~

 _« Notre monde n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il fut autrefois. La gloire et la beauté de notre civilisation a laissé la place à la dure réalité de notre société. Elle est en crise, ravagée par la guerre, elle même causée par la surpopulation, la pauvreté d'une majeure partie de notre peuple, par la maladie et le manque de nourriture. Les plus grands savants avaient tentés de nous prévenir, mais nous n'avions pas voulus les croire. Nous nous pensions invincibles, invulnérables et éternels. Seulement, nous ne sommes qu'un grain de poussière dans cet univers. Notre avidité et notre cupidité ont finis par nous le rappeler. Notre monde est dévasté. C'est un sombre constat, mais il s'agit d'une vérité dont chacun de nous à conscience._

 _Notre planète compte à présent 12 milliards d'habitants divisés sur les différents continents. Seulement, peu de pays peuvent encore dire que sa population a une vie correcte. Seul les États-Unis, l'Europe et l'Empire de Russie peuvent encore le prétendre. Cette différence avec les autres nations à crée des conflits, des fins de traités et des affrontements violent. Alors que les USA et l'Europe tentent de réguler ces conflits par le biais de OMS (Organisation Mondiale de Sécurité), l'Empire de Russie a répondus en attaquant les pays qui s'en prenait à lui. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont annexé une grande partie de l'Asie. »_

~ Ville de Bruxelles, Siège de l'OMS ~

Le conseil était rassemblés autour de la table circulaire. Ils avaient déjà débattus sur plusieurs problèmes, notamment du tremblement de terre qui avait ravagé plusieurs cités d'Afrique du Nord, du conflit entre l'Union Asiatique Libre et l'Empire de Russie et les menaces du dictateur sud-américain Ina Amaldano. Peu de réponses avaient été trouvées. Non pas par manque d'idée, mais plutôt parce qu'ils étaient plus intéressé par le prochain débat : le Projet P. R.

Un à un, les douze hommes et femmes se tournèrent vers le treizième membre du conseil. Il s'agissait d'un rouquin en costume cravate et portant des lunettes de soleil. L'homme ferma son dossier, referma sa veste et se leva. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui. Lentement, il enleva ses lunettes et promena ses yeux bleus clair sur l'assemblé. Ils avaient le dons de captiver son auditoire et l'homme s'en donna à cœur joie.

\- Chers collègues, il est maintenant temps de parler du projet P. R., commença l'homme en souriant avec satisfaction. Ce projet, aussi connus sous le nom de projet Power Rangers, super soldat.

\- Nous pensions que le projet n'avait aboutit en rien, dit une femme perplexe. Vous disiez encore il y a quelques mois que vous n'aviez pas de sujet compatible.

\- Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas d'individus capable de supporter la technologie et l'armement adéquat qu'utiliserait cette équipe d'intervention, avoua-t-il avant d'appuyer sur un bouton. Seulement, pendant les dernières années qui ont suivit le lancement du projet et la fabrication des tenues et des armes de combats, nous avons aussi créé un appareil capable de repérer des sujets compatibles.

\- Vous en avez ? S'étonna un homme tous sourire.

\- Oui, dit le rouquin avant de faire apparaître un écran holographique en appuyant sur un bouton sur la table. Je vous présente les cinq futurs super soldats.

Des images de cinq adolescents apparurent sous les yeux effarés des membres du conseil. En dessous de leurs photos se trouvait leur âge, leur lieu de naissance, leur ville actuelle et la futur couleur qui leur serait imposé en tant que Rangers. Ils étaient trois garçons et deux filles.

\- Ce ne sont que des enfants ! S'énerva un homme en tapant du poing sur la table. Vous voulez confier le sort et l'avenir de notre monde à des mômes ?

\- Justement, ce sont des enfants, continua le rouquin en croisant les bras. Ils seront donc plus facile à manipuler. Nous pourrons donc les formatés afin qu'ils soient totalement sous notre contrôle.

\- Est-ce une bonne idée, Maximilien ?

La femme qui avait posé la question était assise à son opposé. Elle était blonde et portait ses cheveux au carré. Elle portait un tailleur blanc et elle imposait le respect. Ses yeux brillaient d'une certaine intelligence.

\- Madame la présidente, je vous assure que c'est la meilleur façon de gérer le projet Power Rangers, assura-t-il. Si nous confions cette mission à des adultes, nous ne pourrons pas connaître leur réaction, alors que si nous enrôlons des adolescents, nous pourrons encore faire d'eux ce que nous voulons.

La blonde resta silencieuse. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur ce projet. Elle voulait des chiffres et Maximilien le savait. Il avait toujours su qu'elle serait difficile à convaincre, mais il avait tous prévus. Il fit apparaître différent diagrammes qui différenciaient le nombre de chances qu'ils avaient de contrôlés des Rangers déjà adultes et des Rangers qu'ils formeraient dès l'adolescence. C'est alors qu'un autre homme d'origine africaine l'interpella

\- Je viens de remarquer que vos enfants sont tous domicilié dans la même ville. Est-ce normal ?

\- Bien entendue. Avant de former ces super soldats, nous devions aussi être sur de pouvoir les garder à l'œil. Nous avons fait en sorte de les rassembler en un seul point. Ils sont tous suivit, sans le savoir, par nos chercheurs qui leur ont inoculés différents serrum pendant leur vaccins.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- La formule mise au point par nos scientifiques va permettre de booster leur capacité physique et psychique. De plus, grâce à des nano-capteurs injectés dans leur corps, nous pourrons suivre leur développement.

\- Maintenant que tous le projet était annoncé, seul le vote du conseil pourrait valider la suite des opérations. Ce projet avait pour but de créer des soldats capables d'intervenir dans le monde entier. Il était leur dernière chance de maintenir cette paix bancale sur ce monde en péril. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de tous laisser tomber.

\- Bien, je pense que vos explications ont été très clairs pour les membres du conseil de notre organisation, dit la présidente en se redressant sur son siège. Au moment où nous parlons, notre planète est ravagée par les conflits, la guerre, la mort. La population à les yeux rivés sur nous. Nous devons donc trouvé des solutions et il se pourrait que celle proposé par le projet P. R. de monsieur Hissef Maximilien soit l'une des meilleurs que nous ayons trouvée ces dernières années. Messieurs, mesdames, il est temps de passer au vote. Que ceux qui sont pour le lancement de l'opération Power Rangers super soldat lèvent la main.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Bien sur, le rouquin leva la main le premier. Il était sur de lui. Même si certains membres allaient rechigner à confier cette mission à des adolescents, le temps ne leur était pas favorable. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Trois personnes levèrent la main en même temps. Pour que le projet soit validé, il devait obtenir une majorité de voix. Cela voulait dire que si sept membre, sur les treize que formait le conseil, approuvait alors il pourrait passer à la deuxième étape.

\- J'espère que nous ne faisons pas une erreur, mais je suis pour, dit un autre homme en levant la main à son tour.

\- Je suis, dit une femme.

Ce qui faisait six voix. Les sept autres se regardaient silencieusement, tandis que Maximilien commençait à stresser. Il ne pouvait pas rater si près du but. Bien sur, il pourrait de nouveau soumettre le projet au vote dans un mois, comme l'exigeait le règlement, mais il aurait des contraintes pour le faire valider. Il n'avait pas le temps et les cinq sujets étaient les seuls capables de satisfaire leurs espoirs. Il commençait à douter de l'avancée de l'opération, lorsque quatre autres membres du conseil suivirent, dont la présidente. Les trois derniers ne levèrent jamais la main, mais la décision était rendue. Les Power Rangers Super Soldats allaient voir le jour.

\- Il semble que vous ayez obtenu un vote favorable de la part du conseil de l'OMS, déclara la présidente en se levant. Donc, par ce vote du 1er Juillet 2150, le projet P. R. est officiellement commencé. Monsieur Hissef, vous me ferez part de l'avancée de la phase deux jour après jour. Sur ce, la réunion est terminée.

Peu à peu, les différents membres du conseil quittèrent la salle de réunion. Le rouquin rangea son dossier et quitta l'endroit en dernier. Il marcha dans le long couloir. Un homme l'attendait un peu plus loin. Il se tenait face à la baie vitrée, observant la ville en bas de la tour d'une centaine d'étages. Lorsqu'il se tourna et aperçut Maximilien, il eut un petit rictus.

\- Monsieur Delbon.

\- Monsieur Hissef, on dirait que vous vous en êtes bien sortis aujourd'hui, dit l'homme en lui serrant la main. Votre projet est brillant, vraiment brillant !

\- Merci monsieur.

\- Vous savez, comme je suis l'un des membres du conseil et aussi, le chef de nos groupe d'intervention rapide, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur les Power Rangers.

\- Pour le moment, je ne peux rien dire que vous ne sachiez déjà, déclara le rouquin en se tournant vers la ville. Tous les détails sont dans le dossier que je vous ai confié.

\- C'est vrai ! C'est vrai ! Ironisa l'homme.

Ils devinrent silencieux. Bien qu'il est eut un vote favorable à l'opération, Maximilien se méfiait de cet homme. Delbon Benjamin était un ancien militaire. Il avait participé à de nombreuses guerres avant de parvenir à son poste et on lui reprochait souvent de vouloir toujours régler les problèmes par la force.

\- J'espère que vos enfants feront des merveilles, dit-il en souriant. Notre monde est pourrie, ils devront avoir des tripes pour survivre. Sinon, nous devrons malheureusement abandonner et tous détruire afin de mieux reconstruire notre société.

\- Je refuse de parvenir à des solutions aussi extrême, avoua Maximilien. Cette opération aboutira, j'en fais la promesse. Je ne laisserais pas notre monde sombrer dans les ténèbres.

\- Ne vous faites pas trop d'espoirs quand même.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ce ne sont que des enfants et, vous le savez comme moi, les enfants font parfois des bêtises, expliqua-t-il avant de rire grossièrement.

\- Pourquoi avoir voté pour si vous doutiez de la qualité de ce projet ?

\- Je veux voir de mes yeux vos espoirs s'envoler, dit l'homme avec amusement. Une fois vos Power Rangers (il accentua bien chaque syllabe) anéantit, le conseil ne pourra plus refuser mes solutions. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Maximilien Hissef.

L'homme ne laissa pas le tente au rouquin de répliquer et il disparut plus loin. L'autre serrait les dents. Cet homme pouvait croire que le projet aller échouer, mais lui y croyait depuis toujours. Il ne lâcherait rien. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce soldat en manque de combat et prit la direction du centre de recherche. Il passa des portes automatiques blanches et entra dans une salle immense, haute de plusieurs étages. Des passerelles parcouraient les murs, parsemées d'escaliers pour descendre ou monter sur les autres niveaux.

\- Monsieur Hissef, l'interpella un homme à son approche. Ahmed vous attend au niveau moins trois. Est-ce que le projet a été...

\- Nous allons pouvoir enchaîner sur la deuxième phase, dit le rouquin en lui coupant la parole. Je veux que tous soit près rapidement. Allez au poste d'observation et synchronisez tous les nano-capteurs. Je veux que chaque donnée soit enregistré à partir de maintenant sur le serveur centrale.

\- Bien monsieur.

L'homme partit au pas de courses et Maximilien continua sa descente jusqu'à un autre poste de travail. En descendant, il observa l'immense forme qui était maintenue en suspend au milieu de l'endroit. Les plates-formes entouraient un robot immense à l'allure humanoïde. Il devait faire la hauteur d'un building américain et des hommes le parcouraient pour brancher des fils, souder des plaques de métaux et resserrer des boulons.

\- Une fois finis, ce sera le robot le plus grand jamais conçus depuis l'invention de la robotique, dit une voix dans son dos.

Maximilien se tourna face à son second. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme dans la vingtaine. Il avait des cheveux courts et portait un jean noir et un haut blanc sans manche qui révélait ses tatouages. Il avait des piercings à plusieurs endroits et il avait des yeux marrons.

\- Ahmed, le projet a été validé. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir si les Morpheurs sont prêt pour nos futurs Rangers.

\- La phase de test est terminé et les résultats sont plus que concluants, dit le chercheurs en faisant signe au rouquin de le suivre. Bien sur, ils sont maintenant réglé sur l'ADN de nos héros et seuls eux pourront les utiliser.

\- C'est ce que nous voulions car ils ne doivent pas tomber entre de mauvaise mains.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant un mur de métal sur lequel était dessiné plusieurs carrés, tous de la même forme. Ahmed leva le poignet et composa un code sur une sorte de montre. L'un des carrés s'alluma et coulissa, laissant sortir un tiroir métallique. À l'intérieur, posé sur des supports souples, on pouvait y trouvait cinq bracelet à la forme étrange et tous d'une couleur différente. Une rouge, un bleu, un vert, un rose et un jaune.

\- Chacun des Morpheurs ne peut être utilisé que par l'un des Rangers et ils ont été attribués en fonction de leur capacité, étudié au préalable par nos chercheurs en biologie humaine. Ils ont chacun leurs armes appropriées et ils fonctionnent tous à l'énergie naturelle. Ils nous permettront aussi de connaître l'état physique des Rangers en cas de combat, de suivre leur déplacement et de communiquer avec eux.

Maximilien attrapa le Morpheur rouge. Il le leva devant ses yeux et l'observa lentement. Bientôt, ce rêve deviendrait réalité. C'était le signe d'un espoir que ce monde pouvait encore être sauvé. Peut importait les sacrifices, car l'avenir de notre monde en dépendait.

\- Nous allons faire en sorte qu'ils les reçoivent le plus rapidement possible.

\- Combien de temps va durer la phase de test avant que vous n'entriez en contacte avec eux ? Demanda le basané intrigué.

\- Environ une semaine si tous se passe bien. Pour cela, nous allons devoir briser certaine règle car certains d'entre eux vivent dans des quartiers bien tranquille.

\- Nous étions déjà préparé à ça.

\- Mettons-nous au travail.

Ahmed fit apparaître sur un tableau holographique les visages des cinq adolescents. Yohann, dix-sept ans. Najib, seize ans. Léo, seize ans. Sarah, quinze ans et Ayumi, dix-huit ans. Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ces cinq là avaient déjà leur avenir tous tracé. Le chercheur exécuta l'association des Morpheurs sur l'écran, pour que Maximilien puisse connaître la configuration de son équipe. Ils reçurent leur couleur dans le même ordre, le rouge, le bleu, le vert, le jaune et le rose. Leur destin était scellé. Ils étaient les Power Rangers.

~ Paris - Cité Mère ~

Paris, l'une des villes les plus grandes d'Europe et aussi le meilleur exemple du devenir de notre monde. Bien que prospère, elle représente le contraste entre la beauté et la laideur de notre civilisation, du moins ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Au cours des cents dernières années, elle s'est étendue, annexant la plupart des villes autour d'elle sur un rayon de cinquante kilomètre. La raison de cette expansion : la guerre, le manque de travail, le manque de nourriture. Tant de causes qui ont créé un immense exode rurale. Et tandis que les campagnes de ce qu'on appelait autrefois la France se vidèrent, la capitale devint vite une mégapole. Un Pays sur une ville unique.

Pourtant, aussi glorieuse que soit son expansion, aussi incroyable que soit son extension, la ville est aussi habitée du même mal, du même virus que le reste de notre monde. Car où règne la lumière, il existe toujours une part de ténèbres. Une trop forte population et un pourcentage de chômages records. Dans les bas fonds de la ville, des pauvres gens vivent à la rue, créant des bidonvilles. Certains s'organisent en bande et survivent grâce aux vols, aux pillages, aux braquages. Des guerres de gangs ont alors commencé et des zones de non-droits se sont créés. Les forces de l'ordre peinent à rétablir l'ordre dans les quartiers les plus pauvres.

Heureusement pour lui, Yohann avait la chance de vivre dans l'ancien Paris. On appelait cet endroit, la cité mère. Faites de buildings immenses, de jardins suspendus, de routes se chevauchant les unes aux autres, certains disaient que les habitants qui y vivaient en avaient oubliés la couleur du sol. Le jeune homme vivait avec son père et son frère, mais de classe moyenne, ils habitaient bien plus vers le sol que les riches. Pourtant, il vivait tous de même une vie bien paisible, sans se préoccuper des soucis dans les autres parties de la ville.

Le jour venait de se lever sur Paris et la lumière vint lui gêner les paupières. Comme toujours, vers huit heures, les volets automatiques s'ouvraient le forçant à quitter son sommeil. Il retira lentement la couette et s'étira. Il n'avait pas bien dormis. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas cours, ce qui lui permettrai de traîner toute la journée. Il se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche le réveillerait un peu plus.

Yohann était un grand garçon, brun aux cheveux courts. Il avait une allure sportif, surtout depuis qu'il avait décidé de s'inscrire dans l'équipe de basket-ball de son lycée. Il avait un regard sombre, qui lui donnait un air plutôt sévère et pourtant, il avait un cœur en or. Il portait une boucle d'oreille et un piercing à l'arcade. Il ne lui manquait plus que le tatouage pour devenir un Bad Boy selon ses amis. Le garçon entra dans la douche et, à l'aide de l'écran tactile sur le mur métallique, il régla la puissance du jet et la température de l'eau. Ensuite, il alluma la radio.

 _« … Alors que la vidéo du dictateur sud-américain a fait le tour du cybermonde, les forces de l'ordre et les autorités de l'OMS ne se sont pas prononcé en faveur d'une intervention particulière. Selon la présidente, madame Avalon Sophitia, il n'y aurait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Dans une... »_

\- Pas les infos pour me réveiller, pleura le garçon en changeant la station.

Il opta plutôt pour de la musique électronique, qui se mit à résonner dans la pièce pendant qu'il se lavait. Une fois bien propre, il sortit de sa douche et s'observa dans le miroir. Il jugea bon de ne pas raser sa barbe naissante et quitta la pièce pour s'habiller. Il enfila un haut blanc, un short en jean noir et attrapa son sac et une planche posé contre un mur. Il passa dans la cuisine et alluma le projecteur. Une image d'un homme apparut devant lui.

 _« Salut Yo' ! Je suis partis avec ton frère très tôt ce matin pour la grande course de l'été, dit l'image de son père. Rappel-toi que tes amis t'attendent au skate parc aujourd'hui. Et, s'il te plaît, ne t'attire pas des ennuies... encore. »_

Yohann éteignit l'appareil avant qu'il ne rediffuse le message. Il ignora les paroles de son père, attrapa son téléphone portable et quitta l'appartement de son père. Il traversa les couloirs de l'immeuble désert, emprunta l'ascenseur jusqu'au niveau 5 et sortit sur la grande route. Une fois sur le trottoir, il posa la planche sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'un overboard, un skate antigravitationnel. Il monta dessus et donna un coup de talon sur le bouton de mise en marche. L'engin trembla légèrement, avant de se soulever lentement à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- C'est partit ! Lança joyeusement le jeune homme en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Il partit en trombe sur la route, planant au dessus du sol. En face de lui, il ne voyait que des immeubles immenses, des routes perchées au dessus de lui et, parfois, il apercevait de drôle d'engins traverser le ciel. Les sphères blanches s'agitaient dans la ville et leur grand œil mécanique scannait la moindre artère de la cité, transmettant ce qu'elle voyait au service de sécurité. Yohann disparut dans une ruelle avant que l'une d'elles ne l'aperçoive, les routes étant interdite aux overboards.

\- J'ai eu chaud !

Pendant quelques secondes, il regarda derrière lui, vérifiant que l'une de ces saletés ne l'avait pas suivi. Il souffla en tournant la tête. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une silhouette au milieu de la rue. Il fit faire une brusque manœuvre d'évitement à sa planche. Elle s'emballa tous de suite, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il chuta et roula sur plusieurs mètres, avant d'atterrir sur le ventre. Il redressa la tête en soupirant. Heureusement, il n'avait rien de cassé. Il se releva et dépoussiéra ses vêtements, avant d'aller retrouver son skate. Lui n'avait pas eu de chance, il était brisé en deux et des étincelles fusait du système d'anti-gravité.

\- Super, il est totalement fichu, dit le garçon en s'abaissant sur les restes de sa planche. Papa va me tuer. Attends que je chope cet idiot.

Bien sur, il savait que c'était de sa faute, mais cet overboard lui avait été offert par sa mère. À l'idée qu'il fut réduit en miette, il fulminait et devait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Il se tourna, près à frapper cet inconnu qui lui avait barré la route. Seulement, celui-ci fut plus rapide que lui. Il se jeta sur Yohann et le plaqua au sol, la main sur la gorge.

\- Lâchez... moi... suffoqua le garçon en tentant de se dégager.

L'homme, dont l'haleine était plus que dérangeante, le regardait avec des yeux injectés de sang. Son visage était brûlé et il ne parlait pas. Il poussait plutôt des hurlements de rages. Yohann ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais ce gars ne comptait pas le laisser tranquille. Il lui donna alors un grand coup dans les parties. Le fou furieux roula sur le côté, paralysé par la douleur. Yohann se releva en se massant la gorge.

\- Il est malade celui-là ! Faut vous faire soigner !

Cet alors que l'homme se releva. Dans le quartier général de l'OMS, Maximilien, Ahmed et ses hommes observaient la scène avec intérêt. Ils savaient tous que l'homme qui s'en prenait à Yohann avait été infecté par un virus qui l'avait rendus fou. Après tous, c'était eux qui l'avait placé sur la route de l'adolescent. D'un moment à l'autre, le gamin recevrait son Morpheur.

Dans la ruelle, Yohann se mit à paniquer lorsque l'homme se releva. Voulant éviter l'affrontement avec ce type complètement fou, il se mit à courir. Son agresseur fut plus rapide. Il se jeta sur sa proie et tenta de le mordre au visage. Comprenant que sa vie était en danger, Yohann se mit à frapper. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était de la légitime défense. Pourtant, plus il frappait l'homme, plus celui-ci devenait violent. Il réussit une nouvelle fois à le dégager et recula contre le mure. Il était en sueur. Il avait la peur au ventre. L'homme s'avança lentement.

\- Putain, mais tu veux quoi mec ? Hurla Yohann en se plaçant en position de combat. Dégage !

L'homme répondit avec un hurlement inquiétant, telle une bête sauvage. Il bondit sur le garçon. Dans le bureau, Ahmed se contenta de tourner un bouton. Sous les yeux de ses observateurs, un bracelet rouge apparut sur le bras de Yohann.

 _\- « Activation du Morpheur Rouge,_ dit une voix mécanique _. Séquence de lancement. Mise en place de l'armure de combat. »_

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Sans comprendre pourquoi, une armure se forma autour du corps du jeune homme. Il s'agissait d'une tenue semblable à celle d'un motard, mais avec des traits rouges et fins sur les cotés. Des gantelets arrivant à ses coudes, des épaulettes, des jambières montant jusqu'aux genoux et un plastron métallique vinrent se poser sur la tenue. Les éléments étaient de couleur rouge sombre. Puis, un casque rond recouvra son crâne, avant qu'une visière ne se baisse devant son visage.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? S'énerva Yohann.

 _\- « Armure opérationnelle. Analyse de situation de combat. Individus violent repéré. Pourcentage de victoire calculer à 90%. »_

\- C'est le verdict, dit Maximilien en observant la scène, debout devant l'écran géant.

L'homme malade regarda Yohann dans sa tenue de combat avec un air intrigué. Seulement, sa folie n'avait pas de limite. Il n'avait pas peur, du moins, il n'avait pas conscience de sa peur. Il se rua sur Yohann. Le garçon eut un réflexe incroyable. Il se baissa, avant de donner un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de l'homme. Ce dernier tomba et se releva avec du mal.

\- On dirait que j'ai frappé plus fort, s'étonna Yohann en faisant bouger ses doigts. Je sais pas ce que c'est que ce truc, mais ça va me sauver la vie.

Il courut sur son agresseur et lui donna un coup de pied alors qu'il se redressait. L'homme roula sur le sol. De colère, il poussa un hurlement en se relevant. Il courut jusqu'à une poubelle et en sortit une grande barre de fer. Il fonça droit sur Yohann. Alors qu'il abaissait son arme de fortune, le jeune garçon plaça son bras gauche au dessus de sa tête. L'arme frappa dessus, le choc des métaux résonnant dans la ruelle.

\- On dirait que tu n'es pas très futé, dit Yohann en se défendant d'un autre coup. Il va falloir que je t'assomme pour que tu comprennes que tu peux plus rien me faire. Mais comment ?

 _\- « Sélection Arme. Sabre du tigre. Matérialisation. »_

Sans comprendre comment c'était possible, une arme se matérialisa dans la main de Yohann. Il s'agissait d'un grand sabre noire, au pommeau rouge comme son armure. La garde avait la forme d'une tête de tigre, dont la lame sortait de sa bouche.

\- Il suffisait de demander en fait.

Il fit faire un moulinet à son sabre, comme s'il avait toujours eu cette arme et frappa d'un coup sur la barre de fer qui fut tranchée en deux. L'homme, apeuré, sembla prendre conscience de la situation. Il poussa un cri de désespoir en courant dans la rue, avant de tomber inerte sur le sol. Il avait fait une crise cardiaque. L'armure disparut lentement et Yohann observa le bracelet à son poignet. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il devait partir avant que quelqu'un ne découvre le corps de son agresseur.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

 **Pink Rangers**

~ Paris - Cité Mère ~

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'agression de Yohann par l'homme dans la ruelle. Il n'avait rien raconté, de peur qu'on le prenne pour un fou, ni à ses amis, ni à sa famille. Depuis, il avait fait apparaître son armure à plusieurs reprises afin d'apprendre à s'en servir. Il ne savait pas comment elle était venus à lui, mais il savait qu'elle marchait grâce à son bracelet. L'objet de couleur rouge était toujours autour de son poignet. Il avait déjà tenté de l'enlever, mais immanquablement, il reprenait sa place sur Yohann.

Le jeune homme aurait bien voulut comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi il avait cet objet ? Pourquoi elle lui permettait de faire apparaître une armure ? Et comment s'en servir ? Il n'était pas un soldat, mais l'idée de devenir un justicier secret l'amusait beaucoup. Étant fan de super-héros, il s'imaginait bien devenir la nouvelle vedette dont tous le monde parlait.

\- L'incroyable guerrier, non ! L'incroyable justicier rouge ! Lança-t-il allongé sur son lit, le bras en l'air. Je pourrais peut-être sauvé quelques vies en attendant d'avoir des réponses.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait commencé à faire la veille. Profitant des vacances pour sortir, il avait revêtus plusieurs fois son armure pour aider des personnes en difficultés. À plusieurs reprises, il avait fait fuir des voyous et avait même sauver un petit garçon qui avait manqué de se faire faucher par une voiture. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et il sursauta. Un autre garçon entra dans la pièce. Il lui ressemblait, mais il avait les cheveux plus clairs et était un peu moins grand.

\- Encore en train de regarder ton nouveau joujou ? Lança le garçon alors que Yohann se levait. T'es vraiment bizarre depuis que tu as ce truc.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Oui oui, fit l'autre en préférant ne pas débattre sur ce sujet. Papa va aller faire des courses. Il demande si tu as besoin de quelques choses.

\- Non merci.

Son frère ferma la porte et Yohann reporta son attention sur le bracelet. Il avait mentit à son père et à son frère en disant qu'il s'agissait d'un accessoire qu'il avait trouvé dans la rue. Son père n'avait pas voulut en savoir plus. Romain, son petit frère, avait été plus sceptique en disant qu'il n'avait jamais vu un truc pareil. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Peut-être que c'était un appareil venus de l'espace. En tous cas, ça lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors en espérant pouvoir trouver une idée à l'utilité de cette chose. Il allait prendre son overboard, avant de se rappeler que celui-ci était complètement détruit. Il avait raconté à son père qu'on lui avait volé. Ça avait évité qu'il se prenne un trop gros savon. Il dévala les étages et quitta l'immeuble. Ne voulant pas marcher, il s'arrêta au niveau d'un banc où un panneau affichait l'heure du prochain bus. À son arrivée, il s'installa au fond du véhicule et il descendit à l'arrêt proche du centre-ville.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il aperçut que plusieurs personnes couraient dans la rue. Intrigués, le jeune homme se hâta dans la direction opposés des fuyards. Il arriva face à un barrage des forces de l'ordre. Selon les policiers, des hommes étaient entrés dans une banque pour faire un braquage. Ils retenaient une vingtaine de personnes dans l'immeuble. Yohann recula lentement. Ok, s'occuper d'une bande de petits voyous qui s'en prenaient à des lycéens ou sauver un enfant d'un accident, c'était dans ses cordes. Mais, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir s'occuper d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents.

Plus loin, une autre personne était occupée à observer la scène. C'était une jeune fille d'origine asiatique. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns et ses yeux bridés avaient une teinte rose. C'était la nouvelle mode en matière de lentilles colorées. Elle portait un haut rose et un jean. La jeune fille passa une main sur son poignet. Elle se hâta dans une ruelle et s'assura que personne ne la regarde. L'asiatique releva la manche de son haut, révélant un large bracelet rose, semblable à celui de Yohann.

\- Activation, souffla-t-elle à l'appareil.

Immédiatement, le bracelet rayonna et une armure de combat rose apparut sur la jeune femme. Une fois son visage recouvert par le casque, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le bâtiment était haut, mais elle était sur de pouvoir y arriver. Elle aperçut une passerelle. Elle plia les jambes et se propulsa sur le mur d'en face. En arrivant sur celui-ci, elle donna une impulsion avec son pied droit pour changer de direction et bondir sur la passerelle. Elle passa par dessus la rambarde et courut jusqu'en face de l'immeuble de la banque.

\- Regardez là haut ! Lança une femme en montrant du doigt la jeune fille en rose.

\- C'est quoi ce cirque ? Murmura Yohann en l'apercevant. Je ne suis pas le seul ?

Les policiers voulurent la stopper, mais par un bond extraordinaire, elle sauta sur le toit de l'immeuble et disparut de leur vue. Dans son bureau, Maximilien était content des progrès de la jeune fille. Ayumi se débrouillait très bien dans son rôle de justicière. Elle avait déjà appris à contrôler ses nouvelles facultés avec brio. Est-ce que Yohann arriverait à atteindre son niveau aussi rapidement ? Il n'allait pas tarder à être fixé.

La jeune asiatique avait franchit la porte de service sur le toit et avait commencé à descendre les étages en toutes discrétions. Elle ne devait en aucun cas se faire repérer, cela risquant de coûter la vie aux otages. Elle arriva à l'embranchement d'un couloir. Elle s'adossa au mur et passa légèrement sa tête pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. L'endroit était vide.

\- Allez ma grande, tu peux le faire, se dit-elle pour se motiver.

Elle allait reprendre sa route lorsqu'une main l'agrippa. Par réflexe, elle se retourna, attrapa cette main et projeta son propriétaire par dessus sa tête. Il atterrit lourdement sur la moquette. Une fois sur le sol, elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui, une épée à la garde rose, en forme d'ailes de faucon, placée sur sa gorge.

\- Espèce de...

Ayumi s'arrêta, bouche bée. L'homme qui l'avait surprise était, comme elle, vêtue d'une étrange armure. Seulement, la sienne était rouge. Yohann lui montra qu'il ne lui voulait rien de mal en levant les mains au dessus de sa tête. Comprenant qu'elle ne risquait rien, elle se releva. Le garçon, une fois libéré, l'imita.

\- T'es super balèze pour un mec habillé en rose ! Ironisa le garçon en sentant encore la douleur du choc avec le sol.

\- Qui te dis que je suis un mec ? Rétorqua Ayumi.

\- T'es une nana ?

\- Ça se voit non !

Il était vrai que le plastron de l'armure rose était plus approprié pour des formes féminines. Yohann se sentit rougir de honte, heureusement pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il préféra plutôt lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire en entrant ici.

\- T'as pas compris ce qu'il se passe ici ou quoi ? S'énerva la jeune fille.

\- Je suis pas idiot.

\- Alors, laisse-moi aider ses pauvres gens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une fille ?

\- Hé ! Je suis pas un macho ! Se défendit Yohann en levant les mains. Je pense juste qu'une personne seule ne peut pas s'occuper d'une bande de criminel sans un coup de main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Dit Ayumi perplexe.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, annonça Yohann en lui tendant une main chaleureuse. On est pareil tous les deux et, je suis sur au fond de moi qu'on veut la même chose.

\- J'accepte, répondit Ayumi en lui serrant la main. Mais si tu te mets en travers de ma route, tu ne m'en voudras pas si tu te prends un coup.

Elle continua sa route sans l'attendre. Yohann frissonna. Elle avait un sacré caractère. En tous cas, une chose était sur, elle avait du cran. Il la rattrapa pour l'accompagner vers la salle principale, là où se trouvait les braqueurs. Yohann trouvait intéressant le fait de se battre aux côtés d'une fille possédant des pouvoirs similaires aux siens. Seulement, le danger le ramena à la réalité. Ce n'était plus un jeu, ils allaient risquer leur vie pour en sauver d'autres.

Maximilien ordonna à ses techniciens de se connecter aux services de sécurité de la banque afin d'avoir un visuel. Il n'avait pas prévus que ces deux là se rencontre si rapidement, mais cela devenait captivant. Alors que Yohann était du genre calme, Ayumi était une vraie pile électrique. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir accomplir ce sauvetage ensemble ?

Les deux Rangers rampèrent sur le sol jusqu'au bord de l'étage et ils jetèrent un œil sur le niveau plus bas. Depuis leur cachette, ils avaient une vue sur tous le hall principale de la banque. Les otages étaient tous couchés sur le sol, tandis que les braqueurs marchaient entre eux, leurs armes à feu en main. Leur chef, qui avait un masque complètement blanc, avait attrapé l'un des banquiers et l'avait plaqué contre un mur. Il le menaçait avec un pistolet qu'il avait placé sur la tempe du pauvre homme.

\- Ils sont vachement nombreux, chuchota Yohann.

\- Je reconnais le masque de leur chef, déclara Ayumi en se rappelant les dernières nouvelles du journal télévisé. Il s'agit d'un groupe de braqueurs qui a attaqué déjà de nombreuse banque dans la ville. Ils ont déjà tué plusieurs personnes.

\- Alors que fait-on ? Demanda le rouge à la rose en un murmure. Ils ont l'air coriace.

\- Il faut réussir à faire une diversion pendant que l'un de nous fait sortir les otages.

\- Ah, rien de plus facile, ironisa-t-il.

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper des otages.

Elle ne lui laissa pas la temps de parlementer et se leva. Elle appuya sur la lame de son arme pour lui faire prendre un ange droit avec le manche. La ranger rose sauta alors par dessus la rambarde de sécurité. Avec son arme, changée en sorte de pistolet, elle tira sur l'un des hommes. Ce dernier fut propulsé contre la baie vitrée. Elle se brisa en mille morceaux, tandis que l'homme atterrissait sur le trottoir.

\- Elle est cinglée... souffla Yohann.

Les braqueurs répliquèrent sans attendre, mais la fille se mit à courir vers le couloir le plus proche. Avec une adresse légendaire, elle esquiva les balles et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Trois des braqueurs la suivirent. Les otages, paniqués par les coups de feu, avaient tentés de fuir. Seulement, le chef de gang ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il tira plusieurs coups en l'air.

\- Si vous ne faites qu'un pas, je vous tue tous ! Cria-t-il avant de reprendre sa discussion avec le banquier.

\- Elle m'a quand même laissé le chef et deux de ses compères, râle le rouge en se relevant. Comment je vais m'en sortir ?

De son côté, les trois brutes n'avaient pas trouvé où se cachait Ayumi. Ils marchaient dans le couloir, près à tirer à vue. La jeune fille attendit patiemment qu'ils arrivent à son niveau. D'un coup, elle se laissa tomber du plafond sur l'un des hommes, l'assommant d'un coup de poing. Elle se tourna vers l'autre homme et, avant qu'il ne tire, lui trancha la main qui lui servait à tenir son arme. Le sang gicla sur le sol et éclaboussa son armure. Le dernier homme se mit à tirer. Grâce à son instinct de défense, elle attrapa l'homme blessé et lui fit un clé de bras afin de se servir de lui comme bouclier. L'autre homme déversa toutes ses munitions dans le corps de son ancien collègue.

\- Espèce de sale garce ! Rugit-il alors qu'elle laissait le corps sans vie tomber lourdement sur le sol. Tu te prends pour qui ?

Il chargea lourdement la jeune fille. Elle eut un rire discret avant de l'attraper par le poignet. Elle l'utilisa pour faire un salto par dessus l'homme. Le bras craqua et, une fois derrière lui, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos. Sa colonne vertébrale craqua et il tomba sur le sol en gémissant de douleur.

\- Je suis le Ranger Rose, dit-elle en attrapant la veste de l'homme pour essuyer sa lame. Je suis là pour punir ceux qui se pensent au dessus des lois. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Dans le hall principale, Yohann avait décidé de passer à l'action. Il avait bondit au milieu des otages et avait assommé les deux autres gardes. Immédiatement, les otages avaient fuis en courant, le laissant seul avec le chef de gang et le banquier, son dernier otage. L'homme se mit à rire, le canon de son arme toujours posé sur la tempe du vieux monsieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rire ? Demanda Yohann.

\- Toi et ta copine en rose, vous vous prenez pour des justiciers ? Souffla l'homme en reprenant son sérieux. Vous n'êtes que des vermines.

\- Tu devrais plutôt te regarder, rétorqua le jeune homme.

\- Parce que tu as sauvé une bande d'idiots, tu crois que tu es un héros.

\- Au moins, j'ai le mérite de faire le bien.

\- Sache que je fais le bien aussi, rit le chef de gang. Cet argent va servir à une grande cause. Il va nous permettre de nous débarrasser des cloportes qui peuplent ce monde.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Tu es tellement ignorant.

\- Arrête ton baratin et lâche cet homme.

\- Tu es très drôle, mon garçon.

Sans prévenir, l'homme appuya sur la gâchette de son arme. Le vieil homme s'effondra sans vie sur le sol. Yohann sentit le sang bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Son épée se matérialisa dans sa main et il fonça sur le malfaiteur. Ce dernier se mit à tirer. Les balles ricochèrent contre la lame et se figèrent dans les murs aux alentours. Yohann arriva sur l'homme et fendit l'air avec son arme. L'homme fit faire à moulinet à son revolver et bloqua l'autre avec. Son masque se colla sur le casque de Yohann et le garçon aperçut son œil rougeoyant.

\- Espèce de sale... commença Yohann.

C'est alors que les portes de la banque explosèrent. Des voix en provenance de l'extérieur se mirent à crier et les policiers commencèrent à entrer dans le bâtiment.

\- Tu as de la chance, souffla l'homme au masque. Mais je suis sur que nous allons nous revoir, gamin !

\- Attends !

Il repoussa Yohann d'un coup de pied. Sous les yeux du Ranger Rouge, il leva le bras vers le plafond. Un grappin s'accrocha au plafond et le remonta vers les étages supérieurs. Yohann se releva en pestant face à son impuissance. Il jeta un regard au pauvre malheureux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Les policiers s'avançaient peu à peu sur les lieux du crimes.

\- Hey le Rouge ! Réveilles-toi ! Hurla Ayumi à l'étage. On peut pas rester là !

Elle avait raison. Yohann ne fit pas de cas des forces de l'ordre qui l'interpellait et il sauta en l'air pour s'accrocher à la rambarde de l'étage par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Ensemble, ils coururent jusqu'au toit et sautèrent sur le suivant, et ainsi de suite afin de mettre de la distance entre eux et la scène de l'affrontement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent plus au nord, dans un vieux hangar désaffecté à l'abri des regards. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Yohann était en colère. Il en voulait à Ayumi d'avoir agit sans vraiment réfléchir. Il en voulait à son armure, qui ne lui avait pas servit à grand chose. Et il s'en voulait, de ne pas avoir sauvé cet homme. D'un coup, il frappa de toute sa force un mur avec son poing. La pierre explosa, créant sur sa surface, un trou béant.

\- Putain ! À quoi ça sert que j'ai ce truc si je ne peux pas sauver quelqu'un !

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ça, souffla la jeune fille posant une main sur son épaule le réconforter.

Il la repoussa et enleva son casque. Encore prit de colère, il le lança. L'objet roula sur le sol avant de se dématérialiser. Yohann se tourna vers la rose.

\- Tu aurais du revenir m'aider !

\- Je me rends pas responsable de ça, souffla la jeune fille. Même si j'avais été présente, ce gars n'aurait pas hésité à tirer.

Elle avait raison, c'était un assassin sans scrupule. Cependant, Yohann se rappela ses paroles. Il avait dit qu'ils se reverraient. Pourquoi ? Tous ce qu'il savait de ce braqueur c'est qu'il amassait des fonds pour un projet plus grand. Quel était ce projet ?

\- J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit et je trouve ça inquiétant.

\- Quoi qu'il prépare, je compte bien le retrouver et lui faire payer ce meurtre, déclara Yohann en serrant le poing. Je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir croiser ma route.

\- Si tu le permets, laisse-moi travailler avec toi.

\- Je croyais que...

\- Écoute, tout seul tu ne pourras rien faire contre lui. Il a sûrement encore pas mal de sbire et même si, sans vouloir te lancer des fleurs, je pense que tu es quelqu'un de fort, tu ne seras pas de taille. Ensemble, on peut réussir.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à quelqu'un qui ne me montre pas son visage.

\- S'il n'y a que ça.

Ayumi appuya sur son bracelet et, lentement, son armure disparut, la révélant aux yeux de Yohann. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu te dévoilerais comme ça.

\- Alors ? On fait équipe, partenaire ?

Elle lui tendit une main chaleureuse. Yohann ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance, mais il était convaincu qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il lui serra la main, scellant ainsi leur alliance.

~ Siège de l'OMS ~

Dans son bureau, Maximilien fulminait. L'attaque de ce gang et la mort de ce banquier n'avait pas été prévue dans le programme. Au départ, il avait pensé que ses Rangers pourraient s'en occuper, mais ce malfrat les avait pris au dépourvus. Le rouquin voulait savoir de qu'il s'agissait au plus vite. Ahmed entra dans le bureau en trombe.

\- J'ai des infos et je ne suis pas sur qu'elles soient à ton goût.

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, ordonna Maximilien.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit le basané en activant un écran tactile sur le mur. Voici notre mystérieux braqueur.

Le visage masqué de l'homme apparut sur le mur. Le chercheur lui expliqua qu'il sévissait habituellement dans les quartiers bien plus éloignés de la cité-mère. Il dirigeait un gang nommé le « Gant du Spectre » et il avait annexé tous un quartier à l'insu des forces de l'ordre. Tous le monde avait connaissance des dures affrontement qui avaient lieu dans les bordures de la ville, mais de là à ce qu'un homme prenne peu à peu le contrôle d'un quartier, c'était inacceptable.

\- Ce gars se fait appeler le Spectre et on a peu d'information sur lui, continua le jeune homme.

\- Comment ce gars a pu s'introduire dans la cité-mère alors qu'il est recherché ?

\- Sûrement parce que son visage n'est pas connus.

\- Et alors ? Tu sais bien que les entrées dans le centre de la ville sont contrôlés, rétorqua le rouquin en observant la photo du criminel.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut que nos Rangers se rassemblent pour le battre.

\- Si tôt ?

\- Si les forces de l'ordre ne peuvent pas s'en occuper, c'est à nous de le faire. Puis, ça nous servira de test pour évaluer leur cohésion d'équipe. Viens.

Ils quittèrent le bureau pour se rendre dans la grande salle à niveau. Là, ils descendirent de quelques étages et arrivèrent devant un mur couvert d'écrans. Dans l'un d'eux, Maximilien put observer la poignée de main entre Yohann et Ayumi. C'était une bonne chose que ces deux là travaillent ensemble, mais cela ne serait pas suffisant pour s'occuper du Spectre.

\- Comment s'en sortent les autres ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers les autres écrans.

Il aperçut le Ranger vert, Léo. Il habitait un quartier éloigné, mais toujours dans la Cité-Mère. Les images le montraient en train de s'entraîner aux arts martiaux sur le toit de son immeuble. Le Ranger jaune, Sarah, qui vivait au nord du centre ville, était entourée de ses livres de sciences et ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œils admiratifs à son casque jaune.

Puis, le rouquin tourna la tête vers le dernier écran. Najib, le Ranger Bleu, venait de régler leur compte à un groupe de voyous de son quartier. Le jeune homme vivait dans un quartier reculé de la ville, non loin du territoire du Spectre. Il était d'une nature plutôt véloce et s'emportait rapidement dans les problèmes.

\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas sur que ce garçon soit à la hauteur, dit Ahmed en soupirant. J'ai observé son comportement depuis qu'il a l'armure bleu. À part se venger des personnes qui l'ont malmené et s'amuser avec ses armes, il n'a pas montrer un quelconque talent.

\- Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute. Je te rappel que tu as aussi vécu dans la bordure de Paris et, tu dois le savoir plus que personne, la vie n'est pas facile dans cet univers.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu verras, il finira pas s'en sortir. Comme toi.

\- Si je m'en suis sortis, c'est parce que je m'en suis donné les moyens.

\- Ne sois pas si catégorique, toi aussi tu as fait des bêtises à son âge, rit Maximilien observant Najib se cacher pour ôter son armure. Puis, tu as grandit.

\- Mouais... Nous verrons qui de nous deux à raison.

\- On va faire en sorte que nos combattants se rejoignent à présent.

Ahmed sourit en tapant sur le clavier. Même s'il pensait que Max avait tort sur le choix d'un des Rangers, il était fier de faire partis de ce projet. Il avait été l'un des pionniers de ce projet et avait créé la plupart de leurs armes. Grâce à son travail, une équipe de super-héros allait voir le jour. Des héros qui allaient enfin sauver ce monde en déclin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

 **La Porte Ouest**

~ Paris Ouest – Zone A3 ~

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Allongé sur le sol, Yohann observait le massacre de ses yeux. Les premières lueurs de jour venaient de révéler la violence de l'affrontement. Elles illuminaient peu à peu les corps sans vie des civils, dont certains encore rongés par les flammes. L'explosion avait tous balayé. Des voitures aux immeubles, tout avait subit les dégâts de la folie du Spectre. C'est alors que Yohann aperçut une chose étendue sur le sol. Une silhouette rose.

\- Ayumi...

Il tenta de se relever, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Son regard fixait la forme figée de sa partenaire. Est-ce qu'elle était morte ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Il refusait que ce soit arrivé. Il grimaça en s'appuyant sur ses bras. Ses jambes le faisaient souffrir, mais il devait bouger. Il devait bouger. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il réussit avec un effort colossale à se mettre à genoux. La souffrance que ce mouvement provoqua lui fit pousser un hurlement. Puis, il entreprit de se relever.

\- Ayumi... J'arrive...

Il se hissa sur ses deux pieds en tentant de ne pas succomber à la douleur. Il devait oublier toutes ces blessures qui lui rappelaient la violence du combat. Ses os craquaient à chacun de ses pas. Il sentait son sang couler à plusieurs endroits de son corps. Il ignora tous ça et marcha le plus vite qu'il put jusqu'au corps inanimé de son amie.

\- Non... Tu n'as pas le droit...

Il tomba à genoux et se pencha sur elle pour coller son oreille sur sa poitrine. Son cœur ne battait plus. Tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, il entreprit de lui enlever son casque. Il le jeta sur le côté et observa le visage, noircit par les flammes, de sa camarade. Comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça ?

\- Elle était bien trop faible pour survivre, dit une voix.

Yohann reconnut l'homme qui lui parlait. Il serra les dents en observant le Spectre s'avancer lentement vers lui. Malgré son masque, on pouvait comprendre son contentement à l'intonation de sa voix. Il semblait se rire de la mort de Ayumi et de tous ces innocents. Cet homme était un monstre. Yohann ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire. Sans rien faire. Il devait agir. Il sortit son sabre et courut vers son adversaire en poussant un cri de rage. L'adrénaline et la colère le portèrent sur quelques mètres, mais ses jambes finirent par céder et il tomba sur le sol.

\- Vous étiez destiné à perdre, dit le Spectre en avançant vers lui.

Il sortit le revolver qui était dans son étui, accroché à sa ceinture et le pointa sur le Ranger Rouge. Yohann lui lança un regard plein de haine. Il espérait que quelqu'un finirait par stopper ce monstre. Il aurait voulus le faire, mais il se savait incapable d'accomplir cet acte. Son corps ne voulait plus se mouvoir. C'était la fin. Son ennemi n'avait plus qu'à l'achever.

\- C'est dommage pour vous, le monde ne verra jamais le projet Power Rangers Super Soldat voir le jour, dit le Spectre en riant. Finalement, ce sont mes supérieurs qui vont être content.

\- Le projet ?

\- Je vois que tu n'étais pas au courant. C'est vraiment dommage pour toi. Il y a tant de choses que tu ne savais pas. Pourquoi tu as hérité de cette armure. Pourquoi ton amie en avait une. Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait et qui tirait les ficelles de cette histoire. Tant de mystère qui resteront sans réponse pour toi mon garçon.

Le Spectre rit une nouvelle fois. Il avait gagné. Le Rouge ferma les yeux, résigné à mourir. L'autre appuya sur la gâchette de son arme. Le coup de feu retentit. Seulement, elle ne toucha jamais Yohann. Ce dernier finit par ouvrir les yeux. Une silhouette se tenait devant lui.

\- On prend la suite, dit un homme enfouie dans une armure verte.

\- Je m'occupe de la Rose, dit une femme derrière eux.

Yohann tenta de voir ce qu'il se passait dans son dos. Une Ranger Jaune était agenouillée près de Ayumi et venait de la brancher à une étrange machine. Le garçon ne comprenait plus rien. Qui étaient-ils ? Un autre homme passa devant lui, ce dernier vêtu d'une armure bleu.

\- Tu ferais mieux de faire une sieste, déclara le bleu d'un ton insolent. T'es salement amoché et j'ai pas envie de te porter pour le retour.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Comment ça qui on est ? Rétorqua-t-il. On est tes camarades.

\- Ne l'agresse pas, Max n'est pas entré en contact avec eux encore, lui rappela le vert avant de se tourner vers Yohann. Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras toutes les réponses après. Pour le moment, on s'occupe de lui.

\- À l'attaque ! Hurla son compère.

Yohann tenta de les suivre du regard, mais ses blessures et la fatigue eurent raison de lui. Et il s'évanouit lentement.

~ 10 heures plus tôt ~

Après l'attaque de la banque, les deux Rangers avaient décidés de combattre ensemble. Leur but était de retrouver le Spectre. En attendant de trouver des informations sur lui, ils avaient décidé d'arrêter les malfrats qui envahissaient les quartiers limitrophes de la cité-mère. Bientôt, les rumeurs sur les deux justiciers commencèrent à prendre une telle ampleur que les journalistes commencèrent à parler d'eux.

Maximilien et Ahmed, ainsi que les autres chercheurs assigné au projet, venaient d'écouter les dernières informations concernant les agissements des Rangers Rouge et Rose. Alors que de nombreux citoyens vantaient leur louanges, d'autres parlaient de conspiration pour faire taire les opposants au système qui régissait la ville. Depuis leur découverte par la population, le gang du Spectre avait multiplié les attaques, celles-ci de plus en plus violentes et meurtrières.

\- Monsieur, le Spectre a prit le contrôle sur la zone A3. Son gang a le contrôle totale sur les secteurs A, B et P. Ses forces se concentrent sur la porte Ouest.

\- Alors ils ont atteint le Grand Mur, soupira Maximilien. C'est beaucoup plus sérieux qu'on ne le pensait.

Le Grand Mur. Il s'agissait d'une immense muraille qui entourait la Cité-Mère et ses quartiers limitrophes. Au départ, il avait été construit pour prévenir des attaques extérieur, mais au fil de l'exode rural, il était devenus la barrière qui séparait les riches et les gens du communs des pauvres. Au delà du mur, c'était la lois de la jungle. Les gangs se vouaient à une guerre sans merci pour prendre le contrôle des 16 secteurs.

\- Il va falloir agir au plus vite, déclara Ahmed. Pourtant, je ne suis pas sur que nos Rangers feront l'affaire face à toute une bande.

\- Pourtant, c'est notre seule chance de parvenir à la dernière étape. Nous devons leur faire confiance. Où sont Ayumi et Yohann ?

\- Leur dernière position connue est à seulement 1km du Grand Mur.

\- Alors ils vont passé à l'action. Faites venir nos invités ici, ordonna Maximilien à un autre chercheur.

L'homme s'exécuta. En faisant volte-face, il passa près d'une jeune femme en tailleur. Elle était brune et aussi jeune que Yohann. Ses cheveux étaient attachés sur sa tête par des barrettes couleur ivoire. Elle replaça ses lunettes.

\- Monsieur Hissef, appela-t-elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir maintenant, Laura Smir. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- La présidente vous demande de me suivre immédiatement en salle de conférence. Les autres directeurs des autres services ont aussi été convoqués.

\- Mais, pour moi, elle t'envoie me chercher ?

\- Elle avait peur que vous ne lisiez pas vos mails.

\- Ahmed, je te laisse superviser le reste, dit le rouquin en se levant.

Il suivit Laura vers la salle du conseil, sous le regard perturbé de son second. Ahmed savait bien que le conseil allait débattre sur les activités suspectes dans les secteurs A, B, et P. La situation ne leur avait sûrement pas échappée. Le basané se remit au travail, espérant que son patron ne se ferait pas taper sur les doigts.

L'ascenseur atteignit l'étage de la salle du conseil avec un bip sonore. Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent et Maximilien ne fut pas étonné, en levant les yeux, de trouver monsieur Delbon debout devant la baie vitrée à observer la ville. Laura resta dans la cabine et elle redescendit dans son bureau. Le rouquin soupira et avança dans le couloir, sans se soucier de l'autre homme.

\- On dirait bien que vous avez commis votre première faute, monsieur Hissef, dit l'homme avec sarcasme.

Maximilien s'arrêta dans sa marche. Delbon marcha jusqu'à lui et le rouquin lui fit face. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose le gênait chez ce type. Comment quelqu'un qui disait se battre pour la paix pouvait se rire des événements tragiques qui étaient en train de se produire ?

\- Cela vous amuse ? Finit par demander Max.

\- Du tous, jeune homme, mais cela va peut-être faire avorter votre stupide projet. Ce gang de malfrat ne pourra pas être maîtrisé par seulement cinq individus, aussi armés soient-ils.

\- Nous verrons cela en temps voulus, monsieur Delbon.

\- Vous devriez ranger vos joujoux et reprendre les recherches sur les armes que vous pourriez créer pour nos armés, Hissef. Vous n'avez pas votre place dans ce combat.

\- Parce que tirer dans le tas alors que de nombreux civils sont impliqués, c'est la solution ?

\- Messieurs !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent. La présidente de l'OMS les observait avec une pointe d'agacement dans le regard. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans la salle du conseil. Sans un mot, les hommes obtempérèrent. Dans une atmosphère inquiétante, la réunion commença entre les membres du conseil.

~ Grand Mur ~

Yohann et Ayumi étaient assis tout en haut de la muraille. Le Grand Mur devait faire une cinquantaine de mètres de haut. De leur position, ils entendaient les échanges de tirs entre les forces de l'ordre et les membres du « Gant du Spectre ». Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils devaient agir au plus vite.

\- Ce sera très dangereux, dit le Rouge en enfilant son casque. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais, je ne vais pas me dégonfler.

Le garçon sourit. Il était content d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Elle enfila son casque et lui fit un signe de tête. C'était le moment. Ensemble, ils sautèrent du haut du mur pour atterrir sur le toit d'un bâtiment juste en face. Ils se dirigèrent vers un vieil escalier de service et descendirent les étages au pas de courses. Enfin au sol, ils découvrirent ce que tout le monde appelait les Bas-Quartiers.

Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Les immeubles étaient vieux, avec des vitres cassées, parfois réparés avec du cartons, des fissures parcourant les façades. Les rues n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état, couvertes de déchets, avec des trottoirs détruits, des véhicules brûlées et des égouts bouchés dont s'échappaient parfois une eau noire à l'odeur nauséabonde. Les deux Rangers observèrent cet endroit de désolation. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants couraient se mettre à l'abri, sous le bruits des coups de feu et des explosion.

\- Ils ont l'air d'être plus au sud, dit Yohann en tendant l'oreille.

\- Sûrement proche de la grande porte ouest, commenta Ayumi.

Sans hésiter, ils se mirent à courir vers le lieu de l'affrontement. Au détour d'une route, ils tombèrent sur une bande de motard dont le visage était recouvert d'un masque blanc. Lorsque les bandits les aperçurent, ils lancèrent des cris de rage, en brandissant de grandes barres de fer.

\- Je suis pas sur qu'on soit les bienvenus, souffla Ayumi en reculant d'un pas.

\- Puis-je te rappeler qu'on s'est occupés de plusieurs de leur camarades y'a pas longtemps ? Ironisa Yohann en faisant apparaître son sabre.

\- On va devoir se débarrasser d'eux.

\- Brillante déduction.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? S'énerva la rose.

\- Pas du tous !

Les motards les avaient encerclés et tournaient rapidement autour d'eux. Les deux Rangers se placèrent dos à dos, observant les barres de fer racler le sol. Entre le son produit par le fer sur l'asphalte et le bruit des moteurs, ils ne pouvaient plus s'entendre. Les cinq motards leur lançaient des insultes qu'ils n'entendaient pas. C'est alors que l'un des hommes passa à l'attaque.

Les deux amis se jetèrent sur le sol, évitant la moto et le coup de barre qui venait avec. Les motards jouèrent ainsi avec eux pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux sorte une chaîne en fer. Il arrêta son véhicule et fit tournoyer la chaîne au dessus de lui. Avec un rire furieux, il la lança sur Ayumi. La fille eut un réflexe incroyable. Elle laissa la chaîne s'enrouler sur son poignet et l'attrapa fermement avec sa main.

\- Espèce de... commença l'homme en tirant dessus.

Seulement, la fille avait plus de force. Elle tira un bon coup dessus et l'homme perdit son appuie. Il tomba en avant, lâchant son arme. Ayumi courut vers le prochain, marchant sur le corps de l'homme et jeta la chaîne. Elle s'enroula sur une moto et la femme tira dessus. La moto vrilla et se renversa, forçant l'homme à se jeter au sol.

\- Bien joué ! Lança Yohann stupéfait.

Une autre moto se jetait sur lui. Yohann plia le genoux, avant de s'élancer au pas de course vers elle. Il sauta d'un bond sur le guidon de l'engin, donna un grand coup de pied à l'homme qui la chevauchait, le faisant basculer, et pris place sur le siège. Il fit un dérapage et posa un pied à terre. Les deux derniers motards avaient déjà pris la fuite devant la défaite de leur camarade.

\- C'est ça tirez-vous ! Hurla Ayumi les mains en porte-voix.

\- On devrait continuer, dit Yohann en lui faisant signe de monter sur l'engin.

\- Tu sais conduire une moto ?

\- Qui ne sait pas conduire ce genre d'engin ? Rétorqua-t-il. Allez, grimpe.

Elle se hissa sur la moto et se cala contre lui, passant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Yohann fut gêné de ce geste, mais préféra ne rien dire. Il fit partir l'engin à toute allure pour rejoindre le lieu des combats. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils assistèrent à un spectacle atroce. Les hommes du Spectre venaient d'achever les derniers militaires. Ils entassaient les corps dans un immense brasier au centre de la place.

Yohann et Ayumi se dissimulèrent derrière une vieille voiture en ruine. Le rouge chercha des yeux leur ennemi. Son regard se promena le long de la place, envahit de cadavres, de décombres et il tomba sur lui. Le Spectre portait un long manteau noir à capuche et il portait toujours son masque. L'homme était face à une immense porte presque aussi haute que le Grand Mur et assez large pour laisser passer six voitures en même temps. Il posa la main sur la porte et se mit à rire.

\- Le plan fonctionne comme prévus, dit-il à voix haute avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. Il est temps de faire exploser cette porte et de prendre le contrôle de la ville. Faites-moi péter tous ça !

Il retourna lentement vers une espèce de vieille Maybach couverte de graffiti en tous genre, dont un masque blanc immense sur le capot. Plusieurs hommes s'avancèrent vers les portes en faisant rouler des bidons de produits inflammables qu'ils posèrent contre la porte. Ayumi et Yohann comprirent qu'ils devaient agir maintenant. Ils sortirent de leur cachette, armés de leur sabre, et foncèrent vers la porte.

\- Lâchez-ça tous de suite ! Menaça Yohann alors qu'un homme s'avançait avec un détonateur à brancher sur les bidons.

\- Vous ? Souffla un homme. Comment... ?

\- Je t'ai dit de lâcher ce détonateur, répéta le rouge.

\- Et que vas-tu faire mon garçon ? Lui demanda le Spectre.

Yohann et Ayumi se tournèrent face au bandit. L'homme s'avançait lentement suivit d'une vingtaine d'hommes et femmes armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils encerclèrent rapidement les deux Rangers.

\- On dirait que vous êtes arrivés trop tard mes petits, souffla le Spectre en riant. Une fois que j'aurais fait exploser ces portes, moi et mes hommes pourront prendre le contrôle de la ville.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ayumi. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

\- Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ici ? Rétorqua l'homme en lui montrant la ville. Cet endroit, c'est la face caché de notre société. Ici, il n'y a que la pauvreté, la maladie, la mort. Mais comment deux jeunes gens des beaux quartiers pourraient le comprendre. Une fois que j'aurais pris le contrôle de la Cité-Mère, je ferais regretter à tous les gens de votre engeance ce que nous avons subis ici.

\- Alors ce n'est qu'une histoire de vengeance, souffla Yohann. Au lieu de tenter de redresser la situation de manière pacifique, tu décides de déclencher une guerre.

\- Une manière pacifique ? Demanda-t-il avant de rire. Les hauts gradés ne se préoccupent pas de nous. Il n'est plus question de pacifisme. C'est un juste retour des choses.

\- Espèce de malade, lança Ayumi. Alors c'est ça votre grand projet ?

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais nous comprendre, vous qui vivez dans la lumière.

Sans prévenir, le Spectre détacha un bâton de sa ceinture. En appuyant sur un bouton, il s'allongea et se transforma en une faux à la lame tranchante. Un câble la reliait à une attache dans son dos, sous son manteau. Il attaqua avec une vitesse incroyable. Yohann para l'attaque de justesse. Le Spectre rit. Il fit faire à sa faux un demi-tour, donnant un coup de bâton dans le ventre du rouge.

\- Yoh..., tenta de l'appeler Ayumi.

Seulement, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle la mordit et se tourna pour frapper son agresseur. Les autres hommes du Spectre l'encerclèrent et elle du se battre contre toute une armée. De son côté, le Spectre s'avançait lentement vers Yohann. Il frappa et le rouge roula sur le côté pour esquiver la lame qui se ficha dans le sol. Il tenta de mettre un coup de poing au bandit, mais celui-ci le stoppa avec sa main.

\- Mon garçon, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi.

\- C'est ce... qu'on... va voir... ordure... ragea Yohann.

Le Spectre rit. Il donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre du garçon, avant de le pousser en arrière. Yohann s'écroula sur le sol. Il ne comprenait pas. Jusqu'à présent, l'armure s'était montré incroyablement résistante. Le Spectre avait-il un équipement qui rivalisait avec elle ? L'homme se plaça au dessus de lui.

\- Je crois que votre idylle de super-héros s'arrête là, jeune homme, dit-il en plaçant lentement la lame de la faux sous la nuque de Yohann.

Il n'avait plus qu'à relever son arme et il lui trancherait la tête. Yohann pesta. Il devait bien exister une solution pour se sortir de cette situation. Il pestait contre cette armure. C'est alors qu'un des hommes du Spectre cria quelque chose à son patron.

\- Tu as de la chance, ce n'est pas moi qui te tuera, rit l'homme avant de l'assommer avec son arme. Lancez-le compte à rebours.

\- Monsieur, il y a encore des civils dans les bâtiments.

\- On ne fait pas de changement sans sacrifices, souffla l'autre en retournant à sa voiture.

Il partit avec les membres de son gang le plus loin possible. Il savait que l'explosion était assez puissante pour ravagé le quartier sur deux kilomètres. Il jeta un dernier regard aux deux Rangers inertes sur le sol. Il allait faire d'une pierre deux coups avec cette attaque. Et, tandis que la voiture filait à toute allure sur la grande route, suivit des motos de ses sbires, le compteur de la bombe s'arrêta sur zéro.

L'explosion résonna sur plusieurs kilomètres. La déflagration se propagea sur presque un kilomètres, les flammes détruisant tous sur leur passage. La grande porte ouest explosa en millions de morceaux qui tombèrent sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Le Spectre avait réussit. Ahmed poussa un juron lorsque les caméras de surveillance furent dissoutes et qu'il perdit la transmission.

~ Siège de l'OMS – Salle du Conseil ~

Les membres du conseil avaient observés l'explosion de la porte ouest sans un bruit. L'image disparut d'un coup et cela eut un effet immédiat. Sous le regard implacable de la présidente, Avalon Sophitia, les hommes et femmes du conseils se mirent à se disputer. Maximilien était silencieux, malgré les attaques de ses confrères. Quant à Delbon, il semblait se réjouir de la situation. C'est alors que la présidente donna un coup sur son bureau, faisant taire tous les autres.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer ! S'énerva la femme. Il est temps de prendre des solutions pour éviter que ces renégats ne pénètrent dans la ville.

\- Je crois nous sommes tous d'accord sur un point, déclara Delbon en se levant. Les Power Rangers ne sont d'aucune utilité pour cette situation.

\- Ces enfants ne sont pas du tous qualifié, renchérit un autre homme. Maximilien, tous ceci est de votre faute.

\- Ils ont raison, au lieu de perdre votre temps avec ces chimères, ils auraient fallut continuer la recherche en armement, ajouta une femme.

\- Donc, je propose tous d'abord que le projet Power Rangers Super Soldat soit abandonné, continua Delbon. Je demande aussi la démission de monsieur Hissef et aussi que tous les crédits concernant le projet soit remis à mon service.

\- Vous allez un peu vite en besogne, déclara Maximilien. Qui vous dit que le projet est un échec ?

\- Il suffit d'observer les images, dit Delbon.

\- Il a raison, Maximilien, finit par concéder Sophitia Avalon.

\- L'équipe n'était pas encore complète pour s'occuper de cette mission. Je n'avais pas prévus que j'aurais besoin de les rassembler si vite. Seulement, laissez leur une chance de prouver ce qu'ils valent.

C'est alors que les images furent rétablit. Elles montraient les trois autres Rangers qui étaient arrivés sur le champs de bataille. Sophitia proposa alors au conseil d'attendre de voir de quoi ils étaient capable, avant de prendre sa décision. Delbon pesta silencieusement, sous le sourire sarcastique de Maximilien. Ils n'allaient pas échouer.

~ Porte Ouest ~

Les Rangers Bleu et Vert se tenaient entre Yohann et le Spectre. Le criminel fit faire un arc de cercle à son arme, laissant la lame frapper le sol. Il se mit à rire, comme s'il s'était attendus à cette rencontre avec les autres Rangers. Derrière eux, le Ranger Jaune continuait de tous faire pour maintenir Ayumi en vie.

\- Allez, tu dois tenir, lui souffla-t-elle en lui faisant un massage cardiaque.

Elle leva la tête vers ses nouveaux compagnons. Maximilien ne leur avait pas encore tous révélé au sujet de leurs armures et du but de la création de leur équipe. Une chose était sur, elle ne pouvait pas laisser le Spectre s'en prendre a des innocents. Quelques furent ses motivations, il devait être stoppé.

\- Alors, vous voulez jouer ? Rit le Spectre en observant les garçons face à lui.

\- Tu feras moins le malin quand on se sera occupé de ton cas, Casper ! Rétorqua le bleu en dégainant son sabre. Je vais tellement te taper que ça va faire trembler tes grands ancêtres.

\- Tu fais le petit malin pour te donner du courage ?

\- On va voir si j'ai pas de courage !

\- Ne réagis pas à ses provocations, l'avertit le Vert sentant son compagnon se mettre en colère. On doit agir avec prudence. Tu es trop impulsif.

\- Et toi, tu réfléchis trop ! J'attaque !

\- Non !

C'était trop tard ! S'il avait un défaut, Najib le connaissait. C'était son côté impulsif et bagarreur. Pourtant, au lieu de le réprimer, il le laissait s'exprimer sans se soucier des conséquences. Léo, de son côté, était plus réfléchit. Il tentait de trouver le meilleur moyen d'agir avant de se lancer, ce qui le rendait totalement différent de son nouveau collègue. Le Bleu fonça droit sur le Spectre et tenta de le frapper avec son sabre. Son arme cogna contre le manche de la faux de son adversaire.

\- Tu ne fais pas le poids, gamin !

\- On va voir ça ! Lança Najib en le repoussant.

Il fit chanceler son adversaire et tourna sur lui même avant de lui donner un coup de pied. Le Spectre tituba en arrière avant de se reprendre. Sa faux fendit l'air à l'horizontal, mais le Bleu bondit en se propulsant avec ses deux pieds. L'arme passa sous ses pieds et Najib lança son pied pour le frapper au visage. L'autre tomba sur le côté et son masque roula sur le sol. Il porta sa main sur son visage, alors que du sang se mit à couler sur le sol.

\- Rends-toi à présent ! Lui dit Najib en transformant son sabre en arme à feu, avant de le pointer sur le Spectre. Tu es finis !

Le Spectre se mit à rire, provoquant l'étonnement des Rangers. Il se redressa lentement et se tourna vers eux, son visage a découvert. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, au visage couvert de cicatrices et mal rasé. Du sang coulait le long de son visage, depuis son arcade. Ses yeux gris passèrent sur chacun des Rangers.

\- Apparemment, les autres ne sont pas au courant que vous êtes déjà réunis, souffla-t-il en laissant tomber son arme, ne tenant plus que le câble qui la reliait à son dos.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda le Vert.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul qui se mettra sur votre route, petits Rangers, déclara le Spectre avec un sourire mauvais. Dommage, car je ne verrais pas la suite de cette histoire. Je n'aurais pas la force de vous battre tous et, même si je rentrais, je serais exécuté pour mon échec.

\- Najib, il va se suicider ! Il faut l'arrêter ! Lança la Jaune en se levant. Maximilien veut qu'on le ramène vivant !

Le Bleu n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle pour comprendre les intentions de leur adversaire. Il bondit vers l'homme. Ce dernier fut bien plus rapide. Il arracha le câble qui le reliait à son arme. Najib voulut le frapper au visage, mais le Spectre attrapa son poing en riant.

\- J'aurais au moins la chance de me faire exploser avec l'un des Rangers !

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Najib.

Une suite de petit bip se fit entendre dans le dos de son adversaire. Le bruit si connu des comptes à rebours. Le Ranger Bleu comprit qu'il devait se dégager. Il donna un coup dans le ventre de son ennemi, mais ce dernier tenait bon. Najib comprit qu'il ne pourrait s'en sortir. C'est alors qu'un sabre fendit l'air. Il sectionna la main du Spectre, libérant le Ranger. Léo le tira en arrière et, alors que le Spectre explosait littéralement, ils tombèrent sur le sol.

\- Purée, c'est dégueulasse, souffla le Bleu alors qu'il relevait la tête et observait le sang et les boyaux couvrant son armure.

\- Tu pourrais me remercier, je t'ai sauvé, dit le Vert.

\- J'aurais pu m'en sortir tous seul, rétorqua-t-il en tournant la tête, ne pouvant admettre la vérité.

\- Je sens qu'avec toi, on est pas près de s'ennuyer, déclara Léo en se relevant pour retourner auprès de Sarah.

La Jaune avait réussit à refaire partir le cœur de Ayumi et cette dernière respirait lentement. Léo sortit son portable et communiqua avec Ahmed pour qu'il leur envoie un hélicoptère. Le Bleu revint vers eux et observa Yohann couché sur le sol. Il lui donna un léger coup de pied.

\- Allez la feignasse, réveille-toi !

\- Laisse le se reposer, lui lança Sarah en enlevant son casque, laissant ses cheveux blonds bouclés, tomber en cascade autour de son visage. Il a besoin de se reposer.

\- S'il est pas capable de tenir la route face à un minable du genre du Spectre, je pense qu'il ne sert absolument à rien. Comme cette nana.

\- Ils ont affronté toute une armée de voyou avant que l'on arrive sur les lieux. Tu crois pas que tu pourrais avoir un peu de compassion.

L'autre pouffa et donna un coup de pied dans une pierre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se battre contre plus de personne, histoire de se défouler. Sarah se pencha sur Ayumi et l'observa de ses yeux bleus. Elle espérait ne pas être arriver trop tard. Des bourrasques se mirent à faire voler les débris autour d'eux et ils levèrent la tête vers le ciel. Un hélicoptère à double hélices se posa lentement sur le sol et des hommes descendirent pour les réceptionner. Yohann ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes à peine, le temps d'apercevoir le Bleu retirer son casque.

C'était un garçon basané de son âge. Il avait une fine barbe, le sourcil gauche marqué par un piercing et des yeux marrons foncé. Il eut un sourire en coin en apercevant le regard de son futur coéquipier. Puis, quelqu'un déposa un masque sur le visage du Rouge et il s'endormit rapidement, oubliant toutes les douleurs qui habitaient son corps.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

 **L'Équipe au Complet**

~ Siège de l'OMS ~

Lentement, le jeune homme battit des paupières. La lumière artificielle l'aveugla et il tourna la tête en plissant les paupières. Il bougea les doigts, sentant les draps d'un lit. Rapidement, son odorat se remit en marche. Yohann reconnut l'odeur si caractéristique des hôpitaux. Il tenta de se redressa, mais de violentes douleurs à l'abdomen le firent renoncer. Il soupira et essayant de se rappeler les derniers événements. Les flashs de son affrontement contre le Spectre ravivèrent sa mémoire. Puis, l'apparition des trois autres Rangers.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Grogna-t-il en observant le plafond.

C'est alors qu'il pensa à...

\- Ayumi !

\- Ton amie va bien, souffla une voix à côté. Surtout ne bouge pas trop. Tes blessures sont encore récentes et tu risques de te faire mal.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête. Sarah était assise sur un fauteuil et elle l'observait en silence. Elle portait encore sa tenue de Ranger jaune, sans son casque. Yohann voulut lui poser une question, mais l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre le stoppa. Un rouquin entra dans la pièce, suivit de près par les Rangers vert et bleu qu'il avait brièvement apparut. C'était la première fois que le Rouge rencontrait Maximilien.

\- Alors, tu es réveillé ? Demanda l'homme en observant le garçon.

Léo s'avança près de la fenêtre, pendant que Najib s'appuyait contre le mur. Pour Yohann, c'était sur, cette réunion en petit comité n'était pas de bonne augure. Il repensa alors aux paroles de Spectre. Pourquoi avait-il obtenu cette armure ? Cet homme avait sûrement la réponse à cette question. Restait à savoir si Yohann allait aimer ce qu'il allait entendre. Cependant, ce n'était pas sa priorité. Il devait déjà savoir ce qu'il était advenue de sa coéquipière.

\- Où est Ayumi ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ton amie est en vie, annonça Maximilien créant dans l'esprit du garçon en sentiment de soulagement. Sarah lui a apporté les premiers soins à temps.

\- Sarah ?

\- C'est moi, dit la blondinette sur le côté.

\- Ah... Merci alors.

\- Vous pensez entrer dans le vif du sujet ou pas ? S'énerva Najib en redressant la tête. J'ai pas l'intention de rester planter contre ce mur toute la journée.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, dit le rouquin en ignorant totalement le Bleu. Il n'est pas très patient. Je me présente. Je suis Maximilien Hissef et je te souhaite la bienvenue au siège de l'OMS.

Le Rouge ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était au cœur de l'organisme qui gérait l'Europe et les États-Unis et devant lui se tenait un homme dont le nom ne lui était pas inconnus. Il était sur de déjà avoir entendu parler de lui. Le rouquin attendit patiemment de voir si Yohann allait retrouver la parole, mais comme il restait toujours muet, il reprit la parole.

\- Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que tu fais ici et surtout, pourquoi ces jeunes là (il désigna les trois autres d'un mouvement de tête) possèdent une armure similaire à la tienne.

\- Ça m'a traversé l'esprit, murmura le garçon.

\- Tu as été choisit pour devenir le Ranger Rouge, un membre d'une équipe spéciale qui travaillera pour l'OMS, lança Maximilien sans ménagement. Je veux que tu intègres nos rangs pour protéger ce qu'il reste de notre société. Je veux que tu te battes comme tu l'as fait hier pour défendre nos valeurs, nos habitants et surtout, notre liberté.

Yohann posa ses mains sur sa tête, à la limite de l'affolement. Alors c'était ça, cette armure n'était qu'un moyen pour l'OMS de créer un soldat pour se battre pour elle ? Mais, il n'était pas un soldat. Il n'était même pas un adulte. Il était hors de question qu'il participe à se projet.

\- Non... Non, c'est n'importe quoi...

\- De jour en jour, notre société sombre dans le chaos et le désespoir, continua le rouquin en se levant. J'ai donc décidé de former une équipe d'intervention aux capacités augmentées.

\- C'est du délire...

\- Cette équipe de cinq Ranger, protégera la population et gérera les différents conflits sur notre territoire. Il se pourrait même qu'ils interviennent plus tard dans les conflits avec les autres nations.

\- Vous êtes cinglés ! Lança le garçon. Je ne suis pas un soldat.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou pas, tu as été choisi. De plus, tu en sais trop à présent pour pouvoir partir d'ici en vie.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Un arrangement, souffla l'homme. Si tu acceptes de coopérer à se projet, tu pourras te féliciter de devenir un héros. Sinon, tu seras tué et déclaré mort dans l'explosion de la porte Ouest.

Yohann préféra ne rien dire sur le fait que c'était bien du chantage. Il croisa les bras et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre à sa droite. En clair, soit il se comportait en bon soldat et il obéissait, soit il était tué. Cela ressemblait aux méthodes d'enrôlement des soldats de l'Empire de Russie et il n'aimait pas ça. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Et si j'accepte, comment ça va se passer ? Finit-il par dire, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

\- Après étude de toutes vos petites interventions en solo, tu es tous désigné pour devenir le leader des Rangers. Tu dirigeras donc l'équipe pendant vos missions.

\- Moi ? Leader ?

\- C'est une blague ? Ragea Najib dans son dos. Ce minus s'est fait démolir par le premier mafieux qu'il rencontre.

\- Cette décision est irrévocable. Yohann possède un bon esprit d'équipe et il n'agit pas à l'aveuglette comme certain.

En disant cela, il avait planté son regard dans celui du Ranger Bleu. Ce dernier retint un juron et jeta un regard noir au Rouge. Puis sans un mot, il quitta la pièce sans oublier de donner un coup de poing dans un pan du mur.

\- Il a un problème ce gars, souffla Yohann en observant la porte se refermer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste le petit rebelle du groupe, rit Léo en haussant les épaules.

\- Pour le moment repose-toi, continua Maximilien. J'ai une réunion avec le conseil de l'OMS pour connaître le champ d'action qu'ils vont nous laisser pour vos premières missions.

\- Mais... et ma famille ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tous. À plus tard.

Il quitta la pièce sans préciser ses dernières paroles. Yohann se demande ce qu'il allait donc raconter à son père sur sa soudaine disparition. Puis il soupira. Comment en était-il arriver là ? Il baissa les yeux sur son Morpheur toujours accroché à son poignet. C'était de sa faute. Il avait une soudaine envie de casser ce maudit appareil.

\- Je comprends que tu sois quelque peu bouleversé, dit la blondinette toujours assise près de lui. J'avoue que je l'étais encore quand Maximilien est venu me trouver. Cependant, c'est une bonne occasion de rendre service à notre nation.

\- Ça vous dérange pas d'être manipulé ainsi ? S'étonna le garçon.

\- Je ne dis pas que j'approuve ses méthodes, mais je dois dire que leur plan est assez original, avoua-t-elle. Je suis sur que c'est un bon moyen pour restaurer la paie dans cette ville.

\- Et puis, plus nous en saurons, plus nous pourrons dire ce que nous pensons de ce projet, ajouta le Ranger Vert. Au fait, je me suis pas présenter. Je m'appelle Léo.

\- Et moi, je suis Sarah.

Yohann les observa tour à tour. Il était encore chamboulé par la tournure qu'avait pris les événements, mais il avait un bon pressentiment au sujet de ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Ils avaient sympathiques. Du moins, ces deux là. Le Rouge pensa au dernier membre de l'équipe, celui qui l'avait limite insulté de nul. Il serra le poing. Il était arrivé à la fin du combat et il n'avait eu qu'a achevé le Spectre. Il n'avait pas à lui dire qu'il s'était fait démolir.

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu, lui conseilla Sarah en se levant de sa chaise. Quand tu seras en forme, je te conduirais auprès de ton amie.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle se repose aussi, mais rassure-toi. Grâce à l'armure, ses blessures étaient superficielles et elle sera vite sur pied.

\- On va te laisser dormir un peu, souffla Léo avant de lui lancer une télécommande. Pour la télé, au cas où tu t'ennuies. Fais attention au son si jamais tu regardes certaines chaînes.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé avant de pousser Sarah hors de la pièce. Yohann sentit ses joues s'empourprer devant cette réflexion. Il n'était pas de ce genre ! Une fois dans le couloir, la porte se referma derrière la Jaune et le Vert. Ils marchèrent le long de couloir et entrèrent dans un ascenseur. Sarah sélectionna leur destination sur le tableau de contrôle et les portes se refermèrent.

\- Que penses-tu de Yohann ? Demanda la jeune fille alors qu'ils descendaient lentement vers leur destination.

\- Il doit juste se remettre de la nouvelle, mais je suis sur qu'il fera un bon chef. Celui qui m'inquiète plus, c'est Najib. Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, mais il me fait penser à une bouilloire prête à exploser.

\- On va devoir travailler ensemble si on veut réussir nos missions.

D'un coup, elle appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'engin, les bloquants entre deux étages. Léo l'observa avec inquiétude.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai brouiller les caméras et les micros, souffla-t-elle en lui montrant son écran de téléphone portable. Je voulais te poser une simple question.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu crois que Maximilien cherche à faire autre chose que former une équipe pour défendre notre nation ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Nous ne sommes au courant de tous ça que depuis peu, dit le jeune homme en croisant les bras. Mais, je préfère le dire, je reste méfiant. Il est assez étrange qu'il confie cette mission à des adolescents qui ne sont pas formés aux combats. Même si nos armures nous donnent un avantage certain, je ne pense pas que l'on est été choisi par hasard et je compte bien percer ce mystère.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Je n'en doute pas, petite saboteuse d'ascenseur, rit le garçon. Par contre, tu devrais le remettre en route avant que quelqu'un ne se doute de quelque chose.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Sarah retrouva Yohann et l'entraîna dans les couloirs du bâtiment. La jeune fille lui apprit qu'ils se trouvaient dans un ensemble d'étage qui leur était réservé. Il s'agissait du quartier général des Power Rangers Super Soldat. Les deux jeunes marchèrent jusqu'à un ascenseur et montèrent de deux niveaux. Ils débouchèrent dans un immense bureau.

La pièce n'était que peu utilisé. Il n'y avait qu'une simple banquette contre un mur, face à une table basse, une grande étagères remplies de livres et de dossiers. Un bureau blanc leur face, posée devant un immense baie vitrée.

\- Les autres vont bientôt arrivés, dit Sarah en s'installant sur la banquette.

Yohann l'observa longuement. Elle ne portait plus son armure jaune. À la place, elle avait revêtu un chemisier blanc, une veste en cuire courte et ouverte et une jupe à carreau rouge. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus.

\- Tu m'as dit que j'allais pouvoir voir Ayumi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ta copine ne va pas tarder à arriver, dit-elle en souriant. Léo est partit la chercher.

\- Ma co... Copine ? Balbutia le garçon gêné. Ce n'est qu'une amie !

Sarah rit silencieusement et reporta son attention sur un livre posé sur la table. Alors qu'elle le feuilletait, Yohann décida de s'avancer vers la baie vitrée pour observer la vue. Il se trouvait en haut d'un immeuble immense, dans un amas d'autres bâtiments. L'OMS était la plus grosse organisation de l'Europe et Yohann n'était pas étonné de voir que leur QG était si vaste.

Il réalisa alors qu'il allait devoir faire partit de cette organisation. Il allait se battre en leur nom. Pourtant, tant de questions restaient en suspends dans son esprit. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi eux ? Et surtout, il s'interrogeait encore sur le Spectre, qui semblait en savoir beaucoup plus que lui sur le projet des Power Rangers.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans son dos et il se tourna. Maximilien Hissef entra le premier. Léo le suivait, vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon militaire. Najib était habillé d'un débardeur blanc et d'un jean noir. En arrivant, il toisa Yohann d'un regard noir et s'installa le plus loin possible de lui. Puis, une autre personne entra dans la pièce.

\- Ayumi ! Sourit Yohann en s'avançant vers sa partenaire.

\- Tu as l'air en forme, dit l'asiatique alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

Il finit par la lâcher, après une longue étreinte et l'observa lentement.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne me fais pas ce coup là, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Mais j'aurais du faire plus attention et...

\- Vous allez pas nous faire une scène de série à l'eau de rose, les coupa Najib appuyé contre le mur au fond de la pièce.

Yohann lui lança un regard noir et s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, mais ce fut Maximilien qui stoppa le silence. Il voulait éviter que ses Rangers se battent entre eux.

\- L'équipe est donc au complet, dit l'homme en s'installant sur un grand siège en cuir derrière son bureau. Il est temps de vous expliquer tous le projet.

Un clavier tactile apparut sur son bureau. Le rouquin pianota dessus. Un trappe au plafond coulissa et un écran glissa lentement vers le centre de la pièce. Il montrait le logo de l'Organisation Mondiale de Sécurité, les initiales sur une carte réduite de l'Europe de l'Ouest. Maximilien se leva et les quatre Rangers prirent place sur la banquette. Le rouquin appuya sur l'écran. L'image précédente disparut et les mots « Power Rangers Super Soldat » apparurent en gros à leur place.

\- Le Projet PRSS, ou Power Rangers Super Soldat. Il s'agit d'un projet étudié depuis plusieurs années. Le but étant de créer une équipe d'intervention doté de super capacités et d'un arsenal personnalisé.

Il expliqua alors au groupe que les Morpheurs leur avaient été attribués après une longue étude sur des milliers de sujets. Ils avaient alors subit des injections de nano-machine boostant leur capacité sans qu'ils en soient au courant.

\- Vous voulez dire que cela fait des années que vous avez tous prévus ? Demanda Sarah perplexe. Et puis, sur quels critères vous nous avez sélectionné ?

\- C'est assez complexe à expliquer, mais vous êtes les seuls à être sortis du lot. Vous devez savoir que notre société est en proie à de nombreux maux et je pense que vous êtes une clé pour la sauver. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

\- Notre aide ? Ricana Léo avachit dans le canapé. Vous parlez d'aide mais vous menacez de nous tuer si nous refusons de participer à votre projet.

Yohann approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Les paroles du garçon touchait dans le mille. Il n'avait aucune intention d'aider ce gars dans ces conditions. Pourtant, une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui était plutôt excitée à l'idée de devenir un héros qui sauverait cette ville et peut-être même, ce monde.

\- Vous comptez vraiment nous abattre si nous refusons de collaborer ? Demanda le jeune homme en se levant. Car si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous faire confiance et donc, je préfère mourir tous de suite.

Les paroles du garçon le surprirent autant que le rouquin et les autres Rangers. Debout au milieu du groupe, il sentait ses membres trembler de peur. Pourtant, il espérait que ses paroles de seraient pas veine. Il espérait que Maximilien rit en lui déclarant qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de le tuer. En même temps, il l'imaginait sortir un pistolet de sa veste de costume et lui tirer dessus sans somation.

\- Le patron est souvent théâtrale, mais il n'a jamais eut l'intention de vous tuer, dit une voix alors que les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir. Il aime bien se donner de grands airs.

\- Voici Ahmed, mon assistant.

\- Premier assistant, précisa le jeune homme en s'avançant.

\- Donc, vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de nous tuer si nous refusions ? Demanda Ayumi pour reprendre la conversation.

\- Non, tout au plus, on vous aurait injecté un produit qui aurait effacé de votre mémoire tous ce que vous avez vu et entendu depuis que nous vous avons rassemblé, expliqua l'assistant, faisant sourire Maximilien. Cependant, je ne pense pas que vous partirez.

\- Et pourquoi ? L'interrogea Yohann perplexe.

\- Pour deux raisons, la première étant que même si vous partez, vous n'oublierez pas ce que vous avez vécu avant.

\- Vous ne comptez pas effacé ce que nous avons fait avec nos armures de nos mémoires ?

\- Non. Les armures sont programmés sur vos ADN, expliqua le chercheur en appuyant sur l'écran qui montrait à présent les armures et leurs codes génétique. Seul vous pouvez les utiliser, jusqu'à votre mort.

\- Et la deuxième raison ? Continua Sarah.

\- Depuis que vous avez eu vos armures, vous avez joué aux justiciers, reprit Maximilien. Vous avez en vous un certain sens de la justice. Nous œuvrons pour la paix et je suis sur que vous ne serez pas insensible à ça.

Les Rangers se regardèrent les uns après les autres. Ils ne pouvaient pas se débarrasser de ces armures. Autant se battre dans leur camp, du moins pour le moment pensa Yohann.

\- Nous serons donc au service de l'OMS. Que va-t-on dire à nos familles ? Nos Amis ? Et pour nos études ?

\- Vous serez déclaré mort, expliqua le rouquin. Seul quelques membres de l'OMS et le service de recherche scientifique sont au courant de vos véritables identités et nous ne devons pas faire prendre de risques à vos proches. C'est un faible prix à payer pour la paix dans le monde.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tous ça, souffla Yohann en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Personne ne tenta de le retenir. Les portes allaient se fermer quand Ayumi le rejoignit dans l'ascenseur. Les autres restèrent silencieux tandis que les visages du Rouge et de la Rose disparaissaient derrières les doubles portes métalliques.

* * *

Si quelque chose pouvait énerver Yohann, c'était de le mettre devant un choix cornélien. Il avait déjà du sacrifier certaines choses dans sa vie, comme sa relation avec sa mère. Alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans, elle et son père s'étaient séparés. Elle lui avait expliqué que son travail l'avait poussé à faire ce choix. Bien qu'elle n'est pas laissé le choix à Romain, son petit frère, de rester avec leur père, à lui, elle lui avait proposé de la suivre.

\- Je ne peux pas les abandonner, souffla le jeune homme assis sur un banc.

Ayumi l'observait sans dire un mot. Elle qui n'avait plus de lien avec sa famille ne pouvait pas comprendre le dilemme qui avait germé dans l'esprit du garçon. Arrivée six ans plus tôt à Paris, elle avait abandonné son passé en quittant Tokyo. L'asiatique espérait que Yohann comprenne que les sacrifices étaient parfois nécessaire.

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter le marché de Hissef ? Demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Et abandonner ma famille ? Rétorqua le garçon avec colère. J'ai décidé de rester auprès d'eux après le départ de ma mère. Je ne voulais pas les abandonner comme elle avait envie de le faire.

\- En les abandonnant, tu leur offres la chance de pouvoir vivre dans un monde meilleur, lui rappela le Ranger Rose. Puis, il est probable qu'une fois nos missions terminées que tu puisses à nouveau les revoir.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne peux pas leur faire ça...

\- Tu as peut-être raison, mais tu l'as dit toi même. À quoi te sert cette armure si tu ne peux pas t'en servir pour faire le bien ? Ne voudrais tu pas que ton père et ton frère vivent dans un monde en paix, même s'ils te croient mort ?

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi rejoindrais-tu ces gens ?

Ayumi poussa un long soupir et se leva. Elle marcha doucement dans le couloirs et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le ciel était gris et la pluie commençait à tomber. Du haut de cet immeuble, on pouvait voir la ville s'étendre. Le regard de l'asiatique se perdit dans la contemplation de la ville.

\- Je n'ai plus de famille, mais il y a des gens qui me sont précieux. Des personnes que je veux protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Cette armure est idéale pour ça et le projet Power Rangers est un bon moyen de préserver mes amis.

Elle posa sa main sur la vitre. Elle était froide, mais Ayumi sourit en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la parois transparente. Elle repensa à ses années dans les rues Tokyo, le centre de l'Union Asiatique Libre. Comment elle et ses amies orphelines avaient survécus après que leurs parents avaient combattues pour la liberté de leur pays face à l'invasion de l'Empire Russe.

\- J'ai fuis mon pays, mais il sera toujours une priorité pour moi. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir arrêter ces guerres qui bousillent notre monde. Cette chance, je ne peux pas l'ignorer, je ne peux pas la manquer.

Elle se tourna vers Yohann, une larme coulant lentement sur sa joue, mais le sourire aux lèvres. En la regardant, le jeune homme ne put faire taire cette voix intérieur plus longtemps. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours voulu être un héros. Un homme capable de protéger les gens qu'il aimait et pourquoi pas les innocents autour de lui. Il se leva lentement.

\- Alors ? Demanda Ayumi. On fait toujours équipe ?

\- Bien sur, souffla Yohann en lui tendant la main qu'elle serra en souriant encore plus. Partenaire.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le jeune homme espérait ne pas faire le mauvais choix. Bientôt, son père et son frère allaient apprendre qu'il était mort dans un quelconque accident. Ils allaient pleurer, ils allaient êtres triste et il s'en voulait de leur infliger de tel tourment. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'appel de cette chance de sauver le monde.

Les deux amis remontèrent dans le bureau de Maximilien. Le rouquin était debout derrière son bureau et parlait avec son assistant. Najib pianotait sur son smartphone. Sarah lisait un livre et Léo faisait des crunch dans un coin de la pièce. En les voyant revenir, tous stoppèrent leur activité et tournèrent la tête vers eux.

\- Alors ? Demanda le rouquin.

\- J'accepte, dit le Rouge croisant les bras. Je suis des vôtres.

\- Super, souffla Najib en levant les yeux au ciel. On est pas dans la merde avec un chef d'équipe pareil.

\- Je suis content que tu es accepté, dit Léo en lui faisant une tape dans le dos avant que Yohann n'insulte le Bleu. On va faire une sacrée équipe.

\- En attendant de vous laisser retourner sur le terrain, nous allons prendre le temps de vous former à utiliser votre équipement au maximum, expliqua Maximilien.

\- On sait déjà s'en servir, rétorqua Najib en croisant les bras.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes petit délinquant, rit Ahmed en s'avançant vers eux. Vous n'avez à peine débloqué que trente pour cent des capacités de vos armures. Il est temps de vous montrer de quoi vous êtes vraiment capable. Ça va être la phase la plus intéressante.

En disant cela, son sourire s'étira. Il semblait ravis de pouvoir passer à cette nouvelle partie de leur plan. La formation des Power Rangers Super Soldat pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis le début de leur formation au centre de l'OMS et les nouveaux Rangers se rendirent compte que leurs amures n'étaient pas qu'une simple tenue de combat. Ils possédaient de nombreuses armes et gadget en tous genre, comme la « Pistolame » dont ils étaient tous équipés. Ils apprirent également que chacune était associée à une animal en particulier, les dotant de quelques particularité qui différenciée d'une couleur à l'autre.

\- Le requin, un prédateur aquatique aussi redoutable qu'imprévisible, expliqua Ahmed à Najib alors qu'ils étaient seul dans une pièce. Nous avons confectionné pour toi une arme aussi aiguisé que les dents de ce monstre marin.

\- Regardons ça de plus près alors, souffla le bagarreur en levant le bras.

 _\- « Sélection Arme. Harpon du Requin. Matérialisation. »_

L'arme apparut dans les mains du Ranger bleu. Il était aussi grand qu'une lance et sa pointe était effilée et munie de plusieurs crochets. Son manche bleu et cylindrique n'était pas épais, permettant à Najib de le manier avec aisance. Ahmed appuya sur une touche de son smartphone et une trappe s'ouvrit au fond de la pièce. Un mannequin sortit de la brèche dans le sol.

\- L'un des avantages de ton arme, c'est que tu peux t'en servir autant au combat rapproché qu'à distance.

\- Je vois pas en quoi elle va me servir au combat rapproché, fit remarquer l'autre. C'est juste un harpon.

\- Appuie sur le bouton sur le manche.

Najib s'exécuta. Immédiatement, les crochets s'allongèrent en lame comme celle d'une hache à deux lames. Il sourit et actionna de nouveau le bouton. Les lames se rétractèrent, redonnant sa forme d'origine à l'arme.

\- Cool.

\- Ce n'est pas tous. Une fois matérialisé, ton Harpon du Requin se raccorde immédiatement à ton armure. Donc une fois lancé, tu peux le faire revenir rapidement jusqu'à toi.

\- Vraiment classe !

\- Je t'en pris, dit Ahmed en faisant un signe de tête vers la cible.

Le garçon n'hésita pas. Il le fit sauter dans sa main droite, jaugea de son poids et, après avoir fait quelques mouvements avant arrière avec son bras pour tester l'arme, il la lança droit sur le mannequin. Elle se planta dedans sans problème. Najib allait tirer sur le câble pour la ramener, mais l'assistant l'interrompit dans son geste.

\- Ne le reprend pas tous de suite, je veux te montrer autre chose avant. Tire dessus sans le ramener, si tu veux bien.

Il fit ce qu'il dit. Un courant électrique parcourut lentement le filin et foudroya le mannequin. Puis, il tira un nouveau coup sec sur le cordon et l'arme revint à lui sans problème, comme si elle avait été programmé pour ça depuis le début.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Léo s'entraînait au corps à corps avec un Yohann. Selon Ahmed, ils risquaient parfois d'avoir besoin de se battre sans leurs armures. Ils devaient donc muscler leur corps et apprendre à se battre en cas de besoin. Le Rouge était en position d'infériorité. Son adversaire semblait bien connaître les arts martiaux et il prenait un malin plaisir à montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Lui, ne se battait qu'à l'instinct et il ne faisait pas le poids.

Le Rouge fonça droit sur le vert. Il tenta de lui donner un coup de poing mais, une fois de plus, le blondinet para son coup en lui attrapant le poignet. Il fit passer sa jambe derrière le brun et le balaya sur le sol. Yohann voulut se relever, mais l'autre plaça son genoux sur son ventre et sa main sur sa gorge.

\- Tu vas devoir t'entraîner encore plus dur, souffla Léo un sourire en coin. Un peu plus et tu serais mort.

\- J'espère ne jamais devoir me battre sans mon armure, haleta le garçon alors que son camarade l'aidait à se relever.

\- Rappel-toi ce qu'a dit Ahmed, tu es le Rouge. Tu es le Tigre, le plus fort et le noyau de notre équipe, lui dit Léo en fronçant les sourcils. À mon avis, ce n'est pas qu'une question d'armure. Tu as sûrement les capacités pour tous nous surpasser.

\- Pour le moment, c'est toi qui me surpasses en combat à mains nues.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais t'aider.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Ayumi et Sarah les observaient en silence. Les deux garçons reprirent le combat. La japonaise suivait leur entraînement avec attention. Elle devait l'avouer, Yohann n'avait pas été très doué pour le combat rapproché. Un peu d'entraînement avec Léo allait lui être très profitable.

\- Alors, si je résume nous avons Yohann, rouge et tigre. Najib, bleu et requin. Léo, vert et serpent. Moi, jaune et loup, énuméra la blondinette sortant sa coéquipière de ses pensées. Et toi, tu es la Ranger Rose. Tu es...

\- L'Aigle, déclara la jeune fille alors que son armure se matérialisait sur son corps. Et j'aime déjà mes armes.

Un arc replié apparut dans ses mains. Elle l'actionna, le faisant s'étendre. Elle attrapa une flèche dans son carquois, qui venait de se matérialiser à son tour et banda son arme. Sarah l'observa en silence. Ayumi l'avait prise pour cible, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. La blonde ferma les yeux quand l'asiatique relâcha la corde de son arc. La flèche passa à quelques centimètres de ses cheveux et se planta dans un mur au bout du couloir.

\- Je crois vraiment que je vais adorer cette arme, rit-t-elle en repliant l'arc.

\- Ne refait jamais ça, souffla Sarah crispé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis assez doué pour ce qui est de viser une cible, avoua l'autre en reportant son attention sur les deux autres dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- D'où te viens ce talent ?

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Et elle se mura dans le silence. Sarah l'observa sans un mot. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins une raison de rejoindre ce groupe de combattant. Elle-même ne faisait pas ça uniquement pour sauver le monde. En combattant pour l'OMS, elle espérait pouvoir trouvé des réponses sur la disparition de son père. Après tous, il avait lui aussi travaillé pour cette organisation. On lui avait dit qu'il était porté disparus depuis une mission en Grèce, mais elle n'y croyait pas.

Dans son bureau, Maximilien surveillait les progrès de l'équipe avec attention. Ils seraient bientôt prêt à faire leurs premiers pas sur le terrain. Il pianota sur le clavier de son bureau et fit apparaître une carte de Paris. Il zooma sur la porte Ouest. Depuis sa destruction, l'OMS avait envoyé l'armée pour gérer les passages dans la ville. Le Gang du Spectre n'avait pourtant pas causé que des dégâts matériels. Il avait fait germé dans l'esprit des autres factions de la Couronne, comme on appelait les quartiers autour de la Cité-Mère, un esprit de rébellion. Il devait stopper cet engrenage avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Il appuya sur différent bouton et se renseigna sur les groupe qui avaient pris la suite du Spectre. L'image d'un autre homme apparut. Il portait un masque blanc comme son prédécesseur, mais ne couvrait pas sa tête, laissant apparaître des cheveux teints en rouge comme le feu. Maximilien parcourut les informations le concernant et constatant que Red Storm, comme il se faisait appeler, avait déjà causé beaucoup de dégât, il décida dans faire la première cible de ses Rangers. Ce n'était seulement qu'un parmi tant d'autres.

\- Alors comment comptes-tu t'y prendre à présent pour rétablir la paix dans la ville ? Demanda la voix de Ahmed qui venait d'entrée dans le bureau sans bruit.

\- On doit se débarrasser des Gang et de leurs différents chefs en premier lieux. Ce ne sera que comme ça qu'on pourra convaincre le conseil de l'OMS de s'intéresser un peu plus à la population de la Couronne.

\- Malheureusement, ils considèrent les habitants du dehors comme des insectes et ne voit que les intérêts de ceux qui vivent dans la Cité-Mère.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour faire changer les choses. Sont-ils prêt ?

\- Individuellement, ils vont faire des merveilles, déclara son assistant en s'installant sur un siège. Seulement, je ne pense pas que l'équipe en elle-même soit prête.

\- Tu sais bien comme moi qu'on ne peut pas changer les choses, ils ont été choisit et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

\- Mais, nous avons un électron qui risque de nous poser problème.

\- Laisse lui le temps, tu veux bien. Najib a beau être de nature indiscipliné, il a tout de même suivit les entraînements sans poser de problème.

Ahmed devait avouer qu'il en avait même été étonné. Sur le grand écran que le rouquin surveillait depuis le début de leur formation, l'assistant posa son regard sur la fenêtre montrant Najib. Le jeune homme avait rejoint Léo et Yohann dans la salle de combat. Il espérait qu'il ne causerait pas de problèmes sur le terrain.

Le Bleu passa les portes et s'adossa au mur pour observer le combat opposant le Rouge et le Vert. Yohann ne fonçait plus tête baissée comme au début, le blondinet lui ayant conseillé de surveiller les mouvements de son ennemi avant de frapper. Léo tenta un premier coup, mais Yohann esquiva en tournant légèrement le buste sur le côté. Avec rapidité, il replia son bras sur celui de son adversaire. Léo fut surpris du coup, tout autant que les autres Rangers.

\- Bien joué, souffla le blondinet avec un sourire en coin. On dirait que tu commences à saisir.

Yohann le remercia, mais il ne prit pas garde à l'astuce de son adversaire. Léo profita de cet instant de distraction pour se placer dans son dos en lui faisant une clé de bras. D'un coup de genoux dans la cuisse, il le força à se mettre à genoux.

\- Ne jamais faire confiance à son ennemi, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Le Rouge pesta et Léo le relâcha. Il tomba à plat sur le sol et à bout de souffle. Il était exténué. Il se releva lentement et essuya son front d'un revers de manche.

\- On s'en refait une ? Demanda le Vert.

\- Non non, sans façon, dit Yohann en reprenant son souffle. Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, j'ai eu mon compte.

\- Par contre, moi je suis d'accord pour tenter le coup, déclara Najib en faisant disparaître son armure.

Il ne portait à présent qu'un jogging bleu, dévoilant sa musculature à son adversaire comme un air de défi. Il passa près de Yohann, lui lançant un regard électrique au passage et se plaça face à Léo. Le Rouge quitta la pièce et vint se poster derrière la vitre avec les filles. Il observa Najib avec attention et remarqua un tatouage sur son omoplate gauche. C'était une tête de loup relevée vers le ciel, entourée d'un losange.

\- Il a beau être désagréable, il reste super mignon, gloussa Ayumi en observant le Bleu.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis plus fan des blonds aux yeux bleus, déclara Sarah en souriant. Alors Yohann, pas trop fatigué ?

\- Léo est fort, vraiment fort, souffla-t-il alors que les deux adversaires se mettaient en garde. Ils auraient du le nommer chef d'équipe.

\- Tu devrais pas te sous-estimer, lui dit l'asiatique. Si Maximilien t'a choisi, c'est qu'il a de bonnes raisons.

Le Rouge ne dit rien, n'étant pas convaincu du choix du rouquin et reporta toutes son attention sur l'affrontement entre Léo et Najib. Les deux garçons commencèrent à juger de leur force respectifs en tentant quelques coups. Le Vert constata que le Bleu était plutôt doué et la force de ses coups étaient assez impressionnantes. S'il voulait le battre, il allait devoir élevé le niveau et surtout sa vitesse. Il avait tous de suite comprit le point faible de Najib. Ses coups puissants le rendaient lent.

Najib tenta de lui mettre un coup de pied. Léo esquiva de côté et attrapa sa jambe en plein vol. Il tenta de le renverser, mais l'autre lança sa deuxième jambe en l'air. Tournant sur lui même, il tenta de le frapper au visage, forçant Léo à le lâcher pour parer le coup. Le Bleu reprit appuie sur ses pieds, mais tournant le dos à son ennemi, il ne put esquiver l'attaque du blondinet. Ce dernier fit ce qu'il avait fait à Yohann et Najib se retrouva ventre contre terre.

\- On dirait que j'ai gagné, mais je dois dire que t'es plutôt balèze, souffla Léo les mains sur les genoux. Bien joué.

Yohann qui observait la scène, comprit que Najib n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il allait leur donner une leçon qui leur serait souvent utile à l'avenir. D'un mouvement rapide, il balaya Léo sur le sol et l'immobilisa. Sa main gauche lui maintenait la tête contre le sol et sa main droite était fixe au dessus de son cou. S'il avait frappé, Léo aurait sûrement pu avoir une blessure très grave. À cet instant, le Vert était trop surpris par son attaque.

\- Rappel-toi une chose, dans la Couronne, les membres des Gang ne respectent aucunes lois, aucunes règles, lui dit Najib avec sérieux. Ne baisse jamais ta garde, même devant un adversaire à terre, même devant un ennemi à moitié mort.

Léo approuva d'un signe de tête. L'autre le relâcha et se redressa. Il lança un regard vers les trois autres derrière la vitre et ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux de Yohann. Le Rouge ressentit à nouveau cette animosité à son encontre qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Puis Najib quitta la pièce sans un mot. Il marcha d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, mais Yohann ne comptait pas le laisser se défiler sans explications concernant son attitude.

\- Najib, attends, dit-il en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

\- Lâche-moi tu veux, se braqua l'autre en se dégageant pour reprendre son chemin. J'ai rien à te dire.

\- Bah moi, j'ai des choses à te dire. Depuis qu'on est ici, tu passes ton temps à me rabaisser et à me lancer des regards de tueurs. J'aimerais savoir ce que je t'ai fait.

L'autre s'arrêta dans le couloir. Il soupira et, après quelques minutes d'hésitation entre l'envie de continuer son chemin et celle de coller son poing directement dans la face de cet imbécile, il se tourna face à Yohann. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux un long moment, sous le regard des autres Rangers qui observait leur échange sans un mot. Puis Najib se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu crois que jouer au Super Héros dans la Cité-Mère représente ce que tu vas affronter dans la Couronne ? Lui demanda-t-il avec énervement. Ce que tu as vécu en affrontant le Gang du Spectre, ce n'est qu'un aperçut de ce qu'il se passe dans cette jungle.

\- C'est parce que Maximilien m'a nommé chef d'équipe que tu m'en veux ?

\- Tu n'es pas apte à diriger notre groupe car tu n'as aucune idée du danger que l'on va affronter dehors.

\- Parce que toi oui peut-être ?

\- Bien sur que oui, car j'ai vécu dans la Couronne ! Rétorqua Najib avec colère.

Pour Yohann, cette déclaration fut comme une douche froide. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi le Bleu lui en voulait vraiment. Il connaissait le terrain sur lequel ils allaient devoir se battre. Il connaissait les dangers qu'ils allaient affronter. Lui n'était qu'un citoyen qui avait jouer le justicier dans une partie de la ville bien calme.

\- Tu comprends à présent pourquoi tu n'as pas l'étoffe de jouer le chef de groupe ?

\- Je n'ai pas choisit cette place, lui rappela Yohann en serrant le poing. Je n'ai jamais voulut être celui qui devrait prendre les décisions. Je ne suis même pas sur de savoir faire les bons choix aux bons moments.

\- Tu es pitoyable.

\- Sûrement, mais je pourrais compenser en comptant sur vous. Nous sommes une équipe, continua Yohann en levant des yeux pleins d'assurance sur Najib. Si nous devons travailler ensemble, autant le faire sur un pied d'égalité. Je me fiche que Maximilien et Ahmed m'aient choisit pour être le leader. Je préfère que l'on réfléchisse et prenne les décisions ensemble.

Dans son dos, les trois autres sourirent. Ils comprenaient pourquoi il avait été pris comme chef d'équipe. Il n'agissait nullement dans son intérêt et cette déclaration en était la preuve. Yohann s'avança vers Najib et lui tendit la main.

\- Je veux que l'on travaille ensemble, que l'on apprenne les uns des autres. Et, si tu as de l'expérience sur ceux contre qui on va devoir se battre, alors je veux que tu la partages avec nous. On est une équipe.

Najib observa Yohann et baissa les yeux vers cette main tendue devant lui. Il pouffa et tendit sa main vers le Rouge. Au dernier moment, il lui donna juste une tape sur le torse.

\- Pas besoin de te la jouer, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Fais juste en sorte de pas mourir à notre première mission.

Le Bleu fit volte-face et disparut au fond du couloir. Yohann sourit. Il avait comprit que Najib était quelqu'un de fier. Cette tape et cette déclaration, c'était sa façon de montrer qu'il était tombé d'accord avec lui. C'était un premier pas pour souder cet électron libre à l'équipe des Rangers. Le Rouge était content d'y être parvenu.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

 **Première Intervention**

~ Siège de l'OMS – Bureau de Maximilien ~

La photo de l'homme apparut aux yeux du groupe. Red Storm semblait les regarder avec défi. Yohann lut les informations qu'ils avaient sur lui et qui apparaissaient sur l'écran sous sa photo. Il était le chef du Gang des « Soldats du Feu ». Il avait pris ses quartiers dans le secteur C2, mais en fait il contrôlait toutes les zones C et il avaient pris le pouvoir sur les zones B après la mort du Spectre. L'homme restait souvent en retrait des affrontements entre son groupe, les autres factions ou les forces de l'ordre. Cependant, il semblait avoir un goût douteux pour la pyromanie.

\- Alors c'est lui notre première cible ? Demanda Ayumi en croisant les bras. Il n'a pas l'air si redoutable.

\- Ce gars n'est qu'un lâche, souffla Najib en se laissant tomber sur la banquette. Il se cache derrière ses sbires et les laisse faire le sale boulot.

\- Pourtant, vous ne devez pas le sous-estimer, leur dit Maximilien derrière son bureau. Depuis la mort du Spectre, il a commencé à prendre beaucoup de pouvoir et il a réussit à rallier deux autres Gangs à sa cause.

\- Est-ce qu'on connaît ses motivations ? L'interrogea Léo.

\- Pour le moment, ni lui ni ses hommes n'ont évoqué de revendications, annonça Ahmed. Tous ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il veut contrôler la zone autour de la Porte Ouest. Depuis qu'elle a été détruite, les affrontements sont terrible dans ces zones.

\- Il y a eu de nombreuses victimes parmi les civils et notre but est de réussir à rétablir leur sécurité, expliqua le rouquin en se levant.

Il se tourna vers la ville et ses yeux fixèrent l'horizon, ses sourcils froncés. Le Spectre n'était que le premier de longue liste d'individus qui semblaient vouloir semer le chaos.

\- Tous les yeux sont braqués sur l'OMS et nous nous devons de redonner de l'espoir à notre population, qu'ils soient habitants de la Cité-Mère ou de la Couronne.

\- Doit-on le tuer ? Demanda Najib sans détour.

\- L'idéal serait de le ramener vivant, souffla l'homme avant de se tourner vers eux et de les fixer durement. Cependant, s'il refuse obtempéré, vous avez l'autorisation de l'achever si nécessaire.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. À part Najib, aucuns d'eux n'avaient vraiment réfléchit à ce point. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour. Yohann espérait que l'homme se rendrait sans faire trop d'histoire, mais il ne devait pas se faire d'illusion. Le Spectre avait préféré mourir plutôt que de se rendre. Ce serait sûrement pareil pour lui. C'est alors que le Ranger Rouge remarqua un détail inquiétant.

\- Vous avez remarqué que le masque qu'il porte est similaire à celui du Spectre ?

\- Il y aurait un lien entre eux ? S'étonna Ayumi.

\- Pour le moment, nous n'en savons rien, avoua Maximilien en un soupir. Ahmed tente de trouver un moyen de faire la lumière sur ce détail. En attendant, je vous demande de faire très attention pendant votre mission. Vous pourrez nous joindre à tout instant.

Les cinq Rangers approuvèrent dans signe de tête. Leur première mission était lancée et, d'un pas décidé, ils quittèrent la pièce. Maximilien se rassit sur son fauteuil et pianota sur son clavier. Le visage du Spectre apparut à côté de Red Storm. Leurs masques étaient tout à fait identique.

\- Tu ne leur as pas parlé de tes soupçons, déclara Ahmed debout devant le bureau.

\- Pour le moment, il est inutile de divulgué des informations que nous n'avons pas pu vérifié. C'est pour ça que je te demande de faire vite.

\- Je fais mon possible, mais ces types font bien leur travail. Ils ne laissent que très peu de trace derrière eux.

\- Le conseil va sûrement se rassembler après la première intervention de notre équipe, j'aimerais leur donner de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Compte sur moi.

Son assistant quitta le bureau, le laissant seul à ses pensées. Cette fois, l'équipe était lancé. Ce n'était plus un rêve fou, c'était la réalité. Son plan avait enfin aboutit. Les Power Rangers Super Soldat étaient nés et ils allaient changés la face de Paris. Puis, ils changeraient la face du monde tout entier. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Les cinq Rangers attendirent un long moment dans le parking de l'OMS, jusqu'à ce qu'Ahmed se présente à eux. Il les fit marcher jusqu'à une entrée de garage et ouvrit la grille métallique. Devant eux se tenaient cinq motos de cinq couleurs différentes, une pour chaque Ranger. La peinture chromée brillait sous la lumière des lampes.

\- Voici vos _« Speed Rangers »_ , dit l'homme en souriant devant leur mine ébahi. Ce ne sont pas que des motos, mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir de quoi elles sont capable. J'ai transmis toutes les informations de votre mission sur vos Morpheurs. Bonne chance.

\- Bon bah, c'est partit, souffla Yohann en s'avançant vers sa bécane.

Il passa près de son engin, caressant le siège du bout des doigts. Le véhicule possédait six pots d'échappements, trois de chaque côtés. Il se plaça sur le véhicule et s'abaissa pour attraper le guidon. Dans cette position, il avait plus l'impression d'être dans un véhicule du futur. Il tourna lentement la poignée, faisant démarrer le moteur.

 _\- Mise en route du « Speed Rangers »_.

Un pare-brise s'éleva lentement devant le guidon et des informations translucide apparurent dessus, comme le pourcentage d'énergie du véhicule, sa vitesse et également un GPS. Yohann tourna de nouveau la poignée et le moteur se mit à rugir.

\- Alors chef ? On y va ? Demanda une voix à sa gauche.

C'était Najib. Le Rouge lui montra son pouce et les autres démarrèrent à leur tour leur véhicule. Le bruit des différents moteurs résonna dans le parking. D'un seul mouvement, leurs armures se matérialisèrent et ils filèrent à toute allure dans le souterrain, sous le regard amusé de Ahmed. Ils suivirent le chemin jusqu'à une rampe qui montait dans une des grandes artères de la ville.

\- On dirait qu'on peut communiquer les uns les autres grâce à nos armures, dit la voix de Ayumi dans son casque.

\- C'est plus pratique comme ça, déclara Sarah.

\- Et si on se faisait une course ? Lança Najib en riant.

\- C'est pas le moment de jouer, rétorqua le Rouge.

\- Détends-toi un peu.

\- De toute façon, vous serez jamais aussi rapide que moi ! Se moqua Léo avec amusement.

Alors qu'ils affrontaient la circulation dans les routes de la ville, Yohann aperçut le _« Speed Ranger »_ vert le dépasser en fonçant entre les voitures.

\- Nan mais s'il croit qu'il va réussir à me battre, souffla Najib dans son casque.

Le Bleu accéléra d'un coup, mettant de la distance entre lui, Yohann et les filles. Il tenta de rattraper Léo au milieu de la circulation assez dense. Le Rouge pouffa. En fait, ils étaient encore bien jeune pour tout prendre au sérieux. Il décida donc de les laisser faire, leur indiquant juste un point de rassemblement au niveau de la Porte Ouest.

\- Les mecs je te jure, souffla Ayumi avec ironie. Toujours à vouloir jouer les caïds.

\- À votre avis, c'est quoi les autres fonctions de ces machines ? Demanda Sarah.

\- J'en sais rien, mais c'est pas forcément le moment de...

Seulement, la blonde n'attendit pas la fin de la réponse de sa camarade. Elle avait comprit que son casque était relié d'une manière ou d'une autre au véhicule et que, comme le reste de l'armure, il était contrôlé par commande vocale et cérébrale. Elle fit donc défiler les options sur le pare-brise et trouva une icône concernant un mode de vol.

\- C'est plutôt intriguant ça, se dit-elle en souriant. On va essayer.

 _\- Mise en route du Mode Aérien,_ dit la voix mécanique habituelle.

Soudainement, deux ailerons apparurent de chaque côté de la moto et le véhicule se souleva lentement. Les roues arrêtèrent de tourner et pivotèrent à l'horizontale. Seules les jantes continuèrent leurs mouvements circulaire.

\- Cool ! Hurla Sarah dans son casque alors que sa moto prenait de la hauteur. J'adore !

\- Pas besoin de hurler comme ça ou alors désactive ton micro, s'énerva Ayumi ce qui fit rire Yohann.

Les cinq Rangers atteignirent rapidement la Porte Ouest, Léo en tête au grand désespoir de Najib. Ce dernier s'était trompé à un embranchement, pensant prendre un raccourcit et était finalement arrivé avant dernier. Ce fut Sarah qui atterrit au point de rassemblement en dernière, ayant eu du mal à utiliser le mode aérien du _« Speed Ranger »_.

\- On dirait que je vais devoir m'entraîner encore un peu avant de m'en servir dans les situations d'urgence, dit-elle en descendant de son siège. Et je vais conseillé à Ahmed de rajouter une coque protectrice. Il fait froid là-haut.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est là, que fait-on chef ? Demanda Najib en croisant les bras.

Yohann préféra ignorer cette petite attaque et observa l'écran de son Morpheur. Red Storm se trouvait dans la zone C2. Le chemin le plus court était de traverser d'abord le secteur B3, puis B2 et de rejoindre celui où se trouvait la cible. Il montra les chemins à ses coéquipiers.

\- On va devoir se déplacer sans les motos.

\- La bonne vieille méthode, dit Ayumi en souriant.

L'autre approuva. Ils levèrent tous les deux leurs poings en l'air. Des grappins se matérialisèrent sur leurs Morpheurs et ils les jetèrent sur le toit le plus proche. Ils se hissèrent jusque sur l'immeuble, suivit de leur camarade. En face d'eux se dressait le Grand Mur et de l'autre côté, la Couronne. Yohann se tourna vers ses coéquipiers. Ayumi posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un bref signe de tête. Le Rouge se tourna vers la direction de leur destination.

\- C'est partit !

Ils sautèrent sur le Grand Mur, puis sur le bâtiment le plus proche. Maintenant, ils devaient traverser le secteur B3 en passant de toit en toit. En avançant, le Rouge étudiait la carte de la zone et constata qu'une bonne partie du secteur était fait de bidonvilles construits dans les anciens parcs et forêt des villes annexés par la capitale. Il restait bien quelques sous-bois, mais plus aussi verdoyant qu'une centaine d'années auparavant.

Ils atteignirent rapidement les bidonvilles. Ils se trouvaient de l'autre côté d'une route, séparant les quartiers encore vivable de l'ancien Saint-Germain-en-Laye de la ville faites de plaques de taules et de matériaux de récupération. Perché sur le toit d'un immeuble, les Rangers observèrent l'un des côtés les plus sombres de Paris avec tristesse.

Le campement de fortune occupait une grande partie de l'ancienne forêt qui bordait les villes aux alentours. Des enfants à peine vêtus couraient et jouaient aux milieux de détritus, des hommes et des femmes arpentaient les chemins de terres pieds nus, portant des sacs ou poussant des caddys pleins de restes de nourritures ou d'autres objets.

\- Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour, souffla Léo.

\- Comment l'OMS peut laisser ces personnes vivent comme ça ? S'étonna Sarah avec autant d'étonnement que de tristesse.

\- Si vous vous attristez pour ça, vous devez savoir que ce genre de campement de fortune existe partout dans la Couronne, expliqua Najib en posant un genoux à terre. Seulement, personne n'en parle.

\- Tu as vécu dans un de ces camps ? Demanda Yohann.

\- Non, heureusement pour moi.

Najib fixa le camp, l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées. Les autres attendirent patiemment que le Bleu se décide à revenir à la réalité. Il était clair pour eux qu'il avait du vivre des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer, des événements liés à des personnages vivant dans des conditions similaires. Le jeune homme finit par se relever. Il se tourna vers Yohann et ils se regardèrent au travers de leur casque. Le Rouge posa une main sur son épaule.

\- T'inquiète, je vais bien, déclara Najib. On devrait descendre dans une ruelle avant d'enlever nos armures.

\- Tu veux qu'on se ballade sans nos armures ? Rétorqua Léo.

\- Il vaut mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous.

\- Najib a raison, approuva le Rouge. Par contre, restez sur vos gardes.

\- On va vraiment traverser le bidonville ? Demanda Sarah avec inquiétude. Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

\- Non, on va longer la route et le contourner, annonça le Bleu en se dirigeant sur le côté de l'immeuble. Allons-y.

Najib sauta de l'immeuble. Les autres se tournèrent vers Yohann et ce dernier approuva d'un signe de tête les choix de son partenaire. Après tous, il avait une certaine habitude du terrain. Il valait mieux lui faire confiance. Le Rouge suivit ses camarades. Une fois sur la terre ferme, ils firent disparaître leurs armures et entamèrent leur route vers le secteur C2.

\- On aurait dû prendre nos motos, râla Sarah au bout de quelques kilomètres.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que la route va être longue, soupira Ayumi juste devant elle.

\- Et si on volait une voiture ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement Léo.

\- J'ai mal aux pieds.

\- Elle va râler jusqu'à quand ? Demanda l'asiatique.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne fait que commencer.

\- On pourrait remettre nos armures et courir ?

\- Toujours non, rétorqua le blond.

Yohann préférait ignorer les plaintes de sa camarade. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur Najib devant lui. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de leur marche. Le Rouge le rattrapa et marcha à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, se jetant de temps en temps des regards en coin. Au bout qu'une longue marche sans un mot, Yohann décida d'entamer la conversation.

\- Je peux te poser une question.

\- Tente toujours.

\- Tes proches vivent dans la Couronne ?

Najib se mordit la lèvre. Apparemment c'était un sujet sensible pour lui. Il resta silencieux quelques pas et, au moment où son collègue allait s'excuser pour son indiscrétion, il finit par répondre.

\- Ma famille était originaire du Maroc. Elle a fuit dans l'ancienne France aux débuts des années 2050, alors que la guerre qui ravageait le centre de l'Afrique montait vers le nord.

\- Tu as donc des origines Marocaines ?

\- Je crois que ça se voit légèrement, ironisa-t-il en parlant de son teint mate. Puis, il y a eut l'exode rural. Ma famille a été placé dans le secteur P3. J'y suis né et j'y ai vécu avec mes parents. Jusqu'à mes douze ans, quand j'ai été placé dans un orphelinat.

\- Un orphelinat ?

\- Cette fois, j'en ai marre ! Cria Sarah dans leur dos.

Najib souffla et Yohann ne put dire si c'était à cause de l'agacement provoqué par la Jaune ou parce qu'il était content qu'elle est interrompue leur petite discussion. Ils firent volte-face et s'aperçurent que la jeune fille n'était plus sur la route. Elle était partit dans une petite ruelle et elle s'attelait sur une épave de voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ayumi.

\- Il est hors de questions que je continue de marcher. On peut pas utiliser nos armures et nos motos, mais je préfère rouler dans cette boite de conserve que de me retrouver avec un tas d'ampoules. On en aura plein des cloques lorsque Red Storm va vouloir nous cramer la frange.

\- Tu vas pouvoir la faire démarrer au moins ? Demanda Léo.

Sarah releva le nez de dessus le moteur et lui lança un regard meurtrier, du genre « tu me prends pour qui ? » avant de replonger sous le capot de la voiture. Les autres l'observaient faire son bricolage et au bout de quelques minutes seulement, elle mit le contact et la voiture démarra. Elle sortit la tête par la fenêtre.

\- Vous montez ?

\- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais monter dans cette poubelle ? Demanda Ayumi.

\- Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé de Mercedes à réparer dans le coin, donc tu vas devoir t'en contenter, madame la première Dame d'Asie.

L'asiatique poussa un soupir et grimpa sur la banquette arrière. Une légère odeur de moisit emplissait l'habitacle, les sièges étaient en lambeaux laissant apparaître des bouts de mousse et des ressorts au travers des déchirures. Léo s'installa à côté d'elle et Yohann prit place à l'avant côté passager.

\- Tu sais conduire au moins ?

\- J'ai souvent piqué la voiture de mon père pour aller en soirée avec mes copines, avoua Sarah un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

\- Toi ? En soirée ? Ironisa Léo qui l'imaginait plus passer ses soirées derrière ses bouquins de sciences ou de physique.

\- Il faut se méfier des apparences, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tu montes Naj' ?

Le marocain s'avança pour prendre place derrière Yohann, mais au moment de tirer la porte, cette dernière tomba sur le sol en manquant de lui écrasé les orteils.

\- Je crois qu'on va avoir un problème de porte à l'arrière, souffla-t-il en s'installant.

\- Alors accroche-toi bien.

\- Y'a pas de ceinture.

\- Advienne que pourra, plaisanta Sarah en filant à toute vitesse sur la route.

\- Je sens que je vais être malade, commenta Léo en se cramponnant à son siège.

Le reste du voyage dans la vieille épave démarrer par Sarah fut rapide mais très inconfortable. Najib manquait de passer par dessus bord à chaque virage, Léo se retenait de vomir à cause de la conduite de Sarah et des mauvaises odeurs dans la voiture et Ayumi se planta la pointe d'un ressort dans le doigt. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking désert d'un ancien centre commercial.

\- On est arrivé à destination !

Léo ne perdit pas une seconde. Il sortit du véhicule en trombe pour rendre son déjeuner. Les autres étaient content d'avoir enfin atteint leur destination.

\- Plus jamais je remonte dans ce genre de poubelles, déclara Léo en revenant vers eux.

\- Alors que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Ayumi. On doit chercher Red Storm ?

\- Je suis sur que ces types vont pouvoir nous renseigner, déclara Najib en se plaçant en garde. On a de la compagnie.

Les autres se placèrent autour du Bleu et suivirent son regard. En effet, un groupe d'une quinzaine d'individus se rapprochaient d'eux et, au vu de leurs expressions menaçantes, il n'était pas là pour faire connaissance. Ils étaient tous vêtus de jean troués, de vestes en cuir de différents modèles. Certains avaient des gants en cuir, des mitaines ou des poignets de forces, des colliers et des chaînes imposantes ou des bandanas. Et ils avaient tous le même tatouage sur le côté gauche du cou représentant une flamme entouré d'un losange au trait noir.

Les hommes s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres des Rangers. Yohann remarqua qu'aucun d'eux n'était âgé de plus de trente ans et qu'ils tenaient tous une arme. Sabre, katana, couteau de cuisine, poing américain, batte de base-ball et même un nunchaku, un vrai arsenal.

Celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe se plaça en avant par rapport à ses compères. Il était grand brun, avec une carrure assez importante. Il portait un débardeur blanc couvert de taches, comme s'il travaillait dans un garage bien que Yohann pensait plus à un larcin quelconque sur des moteurs de voiture. Il plaça son sabre sur son épaule de façon insolente et cracha devant l'équipe avant de les observer d'un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là les mômes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix haineuse.

\- On fait que passer, déclara Yohann en posant une main sur l'épaule de Najib. On cherche juste quelqu'un.

\- Ah ouais ? C'est bizarre parce que je pense que personne vous connais ici. Pas vrai les gars ?

\- De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que de simples voyous sachent des choses sur le type qu'on cherche, dit Léo en jouant le jeu de Yohann. Partons d'ici pour trouver Red Storm.

\- Et vous lui voulez quoi à Red Storm ? Rétorqua l'homme.

\- Ça te regarde pas, loser, souffla le Rouge en faisant volte-face. On y va Najib.

Il fit un clin d'œil aux autres, étant sur que ces derniers étaient les hommes de mains de leur cible, le tatouage sur leur cou étant une preuve suffisante pour lui.

\- Et tu crois qu'on va laisser des gars comme vous parler à notre boss sans nous dire pourquoi vous vous lui parler ? Lança le gars dans leur dos.

\- Ah Yohann, je crois qu'on s'est trompé, dit Najib en s'arrêtant. Je crois qu'ils le connaissent.

\- On a qu'à leur botter les fesses pour nous dire où ils se trouvent, déclara Ayumi en se plaçant en position de combat. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix, soupira Yohann une main sur son Morpheur. On y va ! Rangers, en formation !

\- Buttez-moi ces merdeux ! Lança le chef du gang en pointant son épée vers eux.

Les voyous brandirent leurs armes et encerclèrent les Rangers. Ces derniers attendaient le bon moment pour utiliser leurs armures. Trois des gars tentèrent de s'en prendre à Najib. Le garçon esquiva un coup de poing et planta son genoux dans l'estomac de ce premier attaquant. Le deuxième lui fonça dessus. Il utilisa alors le corps de celui qu'il avait désarçonné comme bouclier. Son dernier adversaire tenta de lui planter sa dague dans les côtes. Najib pivota légèrement et referma son bras sur le sien, le bloquant et lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Il enchaîna en lui attrapant la tête et l'assommant d'un coup de boule.

Ayumi fit une roue en avant, esquivant les deux hommes qui l'avaient prises pour cibles. Ils brandissaient tous deux des battes de base-ball. Le premier se jeta sur elle en courant. L'asiatique sourit. Elle s'élança et, alors qu'il allait la frapper, elle se baissa d'un coup en allongeant sa jambe. D'un bond, elle se releva en effectuant une vrille, sa jambe relevée frappant l'homme dans le dos. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, son arme roulant jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune fille.

\- Ne jamais être trop pressée, rit-elle en donnant un coup dans le morceau de bois pour le faire sauter dans ses mains.

\- Salope ! Hurla l'autre.

Il tenta de frapper avec son arme mais Ayumi le bloqua avec la sienne. La force du coup le déstabilisa quelques instants, donnant une ouverture à la Rose. Elle sauta sur l'homme, l'attrapant par le cou avec ses jambes et passa au dessus de lui. Elle propulsa son adversaire sur plusieurs mètres grâce à sa technique et revint sur ses pieds comme un gymnaste.

\- Et ça c'était pour l'insulte, dit-elle avec énervement.

De son côté, Léo était entouré de cinq adversaires, mais il n'était nullement inquiet. Au contraire, il prit le temps de sortir un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en prit une entre ses lèvres. Alors qu'il allait tenter de l'allumer, les gars se jetèrent sur lui comme des hyènes. Le blond poussa un soupire de lassitude et lança son briquet en l'air. Il attrapa le plus proche et, grâce à une technique de nage waza, il le projeta au sol. Il se releva et frappa le suivant au niveau du plexus solaire avec le plat de sa main droite. Ensuite, il se vrilla vers la gauche en levant la jambe pour lui donner un coup de pied latéral dans les côtes. Le souffle coupé, le jeune homme tomba à renverse. Un autre l'attrapa dans le dos. Léo leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Son zippo retombait à toute vitesse vers le sol et frappa l'homme en plein milieu du front. Il lâcha le Vert en criant, les mains sur l'endroit de l'impacte. Pour en finir, Léo attrapa le dernier et utilisa une autre technique de projection. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, son pied droit sur le ventre de l'homme et le propulsa contre son compère. Il se releva en souriant.

\- Bah, c'est déjà finis ? Demanda-t-il en ramassant son briquet sur le sol.

Et il alluma sa cigarette comme-ci rien ne s'était passé. L'un des hommes voulut se relever, mais il posa son pied sur son dos et l'écrasa de tous son poids.

\- Hop hop, tonton Léo a dit on ne bouge pas, rit-il.

Sarah et Yohann se tenaient dos à dos, entouré par quatre adversaire. Ils se s'étaient jamais battus côte à côte, mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance. Après tous, ils étaient de la même équipe. Les voyous commencèrent à vouloir donner des coups, mais les leçons de Léo avaient portés leur fruits. Les Rangers Rouge et Jaune parèrent leurs adversaires sans difficulté.

D'un coup, Yohann fit plier genoux à l'un des hommes. Un autre se jeta sur lui. Sarah surveillant son ami du coin de l'œil, décida d'intervenir. Elle donna un coup de pied à celui qui s'approchait et fila vers le Rouge. Elle sauta, prit appuie sur le dos du garçon et se propulsa pied droit en avant vers l'homme qu'elle frappa à la tête.

Le Rouge roula par dessus l'homme qu'il maintenait en lui cassant le bras dans un grand craquement, accompagné d'un cri de douleur. L'homme se releva les larmes aux yeux, son bras pendant dangereusement sur le côté de son corps. Il oublia de faire attention à sa cible. Le Ranger en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied et le projeter contre les deux autres.

\- On va devoir en finir, dit Sarah alors que les deux revenaient vers eux.

\- En avant, répondit Yohann.

Ils prirent de l'élan et d'un même mouvement, ils sautèrent et les frappèrent d'un coup de pied en plein visage. Ils furent assommés et les deux amis se claquèrent la main pour se féliciter.

\- On dirait qu'on s'est bien débrouiller, dit Yohann en souriant.

\- Ouep, que des nuls, souffla Najib en donnant un coup de pied dans le premier qui passait.

\- C'était même pas un échauffement, rit Léo en recrachant sa fumée.

\- Depuis quand tu fumes toi ? Demanda Sarah.

\- J'adore fumer pendant que je me bats, ça me détends.

\- T'es grave.

\- Il en reste plus qu'un, dit Ayumi alors qu'ils se rassemblaient au milieu des hommes qui gisaient sur le sol.

Ils levèrent le visage vers le dernier debout. L'homme tremblait. Ces gamins venaient de fracasser toute son escouade. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y croyait pas. Il brandit son sabre en hurlant et se jeta sur l'équipe. Yohann tourna son regard vers Najib et lui fit un signe d'approbation. Le bleu courut sur l'homme, son armure se matérialisant lentement sur son corps. Il brandit son poing au moment où le voyou abaissait son sabre. Le gant de métal bloqua l'acier de la lame.

\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce... Vous... Vous êtes les types qui ont battus le Spectre ? Bégaya l'homme en tremblant de peur.

\- Oui, c'est bien nous qui lui avons régler son compte et on va faire la même chose à ton patron, Red Storm.

Il le repoussa d'un coup de pied et lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage. Le coup fut si violent qu'il tomba au sol, traînant sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres avant d'être arrêté par un pilier du parking. L'homme poussa un juron silencieux en levant les yeux sur le Ranger Bleu, tandis que l'armure de ce dernier disparaissait.

~ Zone C2 ~

Sur l'écran de surveillance, l'individu observa les Rangers s'approcher lentement de son homme de main. Ainsi donc, ce minable s'étaient fait avoir par les mystérieux soldats qui avaient arrêté le Spectre. Il ferma l'ordinateur et fit pivoter son fauteuil pour observer ses sbires dispersés dans la pièce. Il réfléchissait à la tournure des événements.

Red Storm se leva de son siège. L'homme était grand et robuste. Il portait son masque dissimulant son visage des autres membres présents dans la pièce. Personne n'avait jamais vu son visage, mêmes ses hommes les plus fidèles. Il portait un pantalon treillis, recouvert au niveau des chevilles avec des bottes à lacets marrons. Son manteau marron tombait sur le sol, ouvert et dévoilant son torse musclé mouler dans un débardeur noir. Ses mains étaient dotés de gants de cuir très épais et les manches larges de sa tenue laissait deviner qu'il possédait des bracelets très épais autour de ses poignets.

L'homme marcha en rond sur son estrade, devant un fauteuil rouge siégeant comme un trône dans la pièce. L'endroit était éclairé par des lampes aux lumières tamisées. Des tables rondes remplissaient la pièce, entourées de tabourets et de chaises de tous les styles et de tous les couleurs. Un billard était situé au centre de la pièce et de nombreux podium s'élevaient entre les tables, sur lesquels des danseuses peu vêtues distrayaient les membres du Gang.

Le chef du gang descendit une marche, puis une autre et ainsi de suite, lentement. Un homme vint poser un genoux en bas des marches.

\- Que se passe-t-il Boss ?

L'homme arriva un son niveau. Il posa un regard indifférent sur son homme de main. Puis, sans raison, il lui donna un coup de pied pour le faire tomber sur le carrelage froid et fissuré de leur planque. Tous le monde stoppa son activité, se tournant vers le maître des lieux, même les danseuses. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans l'endroit, à part la musique qui continuait de résonner depuis une vieille enceinte de l'ancienne époque.

\- Luc s'est fait avoir, dit l'homme dans un murmure, avant de reprendre en hurlant, Luc s'est fait avoir !

Sa voix résonna dans l'endroit, mais pas assez pour couvrir la musique. Il tourna la tête vers l'enceinte et leva son bras. Il tira sur la manche, révélant un canon qui était accroché à son poignet. Tel un lance-flamme, un jet de feu sortit du canon et carbonisa l'appareil. Les flammes brûlantes dansèrent dans la pièce, manquant de brûler quelques hommes aux passages.

\- Ces Rangers, trouvez-les et tuez-les ! Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. On pouvait lire la peur dans le visage des membres du Gang, mais aucun n'osait bouger, attendant un quelconque ordre supplémentaire.

\- Maintenant ! Hurla-t-il de colère en levant son canon vers le plafond et actionnant son lance-flamme.

Devant la colère de leur chef, tous les hommes détalèrent de la planque comme des lapins. Une fois que le dernier fut sortis, Red Storm congédia les danseuses et se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Il laissa tomber son manteau sur le sol. Dans son dos était directement greffé une sorte de réservoir dans lequel macérait un produit jaunâtre. Deux tuyaux partait du haut de l'appareil et entrait directement dans sa chair, parcourant l'intérieur de ses bras et ressortant au niveau de ses coudes pour s'imbriquer dans les canons.

L'homme retourna s'asseoir sur son trône et poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas sacrifier son corps pour que des minables en costume de Mister Freeze viennent lui mettre des bâton dans les roues. Il devait les éliminer. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux sur la seule personne qu'il laissait l'approcher de si prêt.

La jeune femme était vêtue d'un justaucorps de couleur rouge. Bien qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, il était agrémenté d'une ceinture en cuire avec une boucle dorée en forme de flamme. Elle portait des collants légèrement transparents et effilés à plusieurs endroits et des bottes de cuire à talons noirs. Son visage était caché derrière un demi-masque noire couvrant le haut de son visage. Son sourire était séduisant et ses lèvres rendues pulpeuse grâce à un rouge à lèvres cramoisie.

\- Ma flamme a-t-elle des soucis ? Lui demanda-t-elle se relevant.

L'homme l'observa derrière son masque. Il adorait voir sa belle se dandiner devant lui. Ses longs cheveux rouges aux reflets oranges et jaune ondulaient comme les flammes d'un brasier. La femme se mit à grimper sur lui et elle déposa un baiser sur son cou. Puis un autre, remontant lentement jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Je peux t'aider à te détendre si tu en as envie, lui susurra-t-elle en posant sa main sur son entre-jambe.

\- Cela ne résoudra pas le problème des Rangers, rétorqua l'homme en faisant un mouvement de tête sur le côté pour la stopper dans ses élans de séduction. Tu ferais mieux de me trouver cet idiot d'Axel et ramène le moi.

\- Tu ne veux pas t'amuser d'abord ? Minauda la femme.

Cela suffit à énerver l'homme. Il la repoussa d'un geste et elle tomba à ses pieds. En relevant la tête, elle lui jeta un regard surpris. C'était assez rare que le maître la repousse ainsi. La femme releva le buste.

\- Si tu veux rester à mon service et continuer à flamber au pieu avec moi, tu as intérêt à obéir, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle. Je ne voudrais pas faire de mal à ce joli minois.

Il releva le visage de la jeune fille en soulevant son menton, la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle ne devait surtout pas se dérober à son regard. Red Storm avec des yeux anormalement rougeoyants et quand il était en colère, ils semblaient que des flammes tourbillonnaient dans ses orbites.

\- Trouve Axel.

\- Bien maître.

Il retourna s'asseoir. La femme se releva et marcha lentement jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce, son corps ondulant pour le plus grand plaisir de l'homme. Son dos nus était marqué du tatouage du Gang des « Soldats du Feu ». Elle attrapa une cape rouge qu'elle passa autour de son cou. Elle allait quitter la pièce mais Red Storm la stoppa.

\- Il est inutile de te dire qu'il ne sert à rien de revenir si tu échoues, n'est-ce pas Burning Witch ?

\- Je n'échouerais jamais pour toi, ma Flamme, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Ses yeux d'ordinaires noisettes devinrent rouge et elle quitta la planque sans un mot de plus, laissant le maître seul dans ses pensées. Une fois Axel de retour avec elle, si ses sbires n'avaient pas réglés le comptes des Rangers, il s'occuperait de leur cas personnellement avec ses deux meilleurs atouts. Le Spectre avait certes été battus, mais ce ne serait pas son cas.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

 **Axel l'explosif**

~ Entrepôt abandonné ~

Les Rangers se stoppèrent devant un vieil entrepôt. Selon les informations de l'homme qu'ils avaient interrogés plus tôt dans la jour, c'est ici que devait se trouver le repaire de Red Storm. En regardant le bâtiment, Yohann avait des doutes. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Najib était sur que c'était un piège. Ils avaient suivis la piste en sachant cela, car c'était la seule qu'ils avaient obtenus. À pas de loup, ils entrèrent dans l'endroit.

L'entrepôt servait autrefois à des enseignes de ventes de vêtements comme lieux de stockage. Il était plongé dans la pénombre. À certains endroits du plafond, des trous béants s'ouvraient dans la taule, laissant entrer la lumière du jour. Des cagettes de bois, des cartons et des caisses traînaient un peu partout, créant un désordre incroyable autour d'eux.

\- On dirait qu'il n'y a rien ici, souffla Ayumi avec inquiétude.

\- Ce type nous a mené en bateau, Red Storm n'est pas ici, fit remarquer Sarah.

Najib jeta un regard à Yohann, la main sur son Morpheur. L'autre fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il préparait. Le marocain lui fit signe d'écouter plus attentivement autour de lui. Des bruits de pas résonnaient doucement tout autour d'eux, comme si plusieurs hommes se déplaçaient sur des grilles de fer. C'est alors que deux projecteurs s'allumèrent droit sur les cinq Rangers.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença la Jaune.

Ils s'habituèrent lentement à la vive lumière, enlevant leur main de devant leur visage, puis la luminosité baissa. Ils regardèrent vers les projecteurs et aperçurent des ombres se dessiner. Une vingtaine d'hommes les entouraient dans les hauteur de l'entrepôt, sur l'étage fait de passerelle en grillage. Une fois la luminosité à un niveau normal, un jeune homme s'avança et posa ses mains sur la rambarde, sûrement l'un des hommes de Red Storm.

\- On dirait que vous êtes tombés dans le piège, dit-il en riant avant de faire signe à ses hommes. Tuez-les tous au nom du patron !

Les « Soldats du Feu » sautèrent par dessus les passerelles, mais ils n'étaient pas seul. D'autres entraient dans le bâtiment par différentes ouvertures, si bien qu'ils furent bientôt entourés par une cinquantaine d'individus. Cette fois, ils ne devaient pas prendre de gants. D'un même mouvement, ils actionnèrent leur Morpheur et foncèrent dans la bataille.

Yohann savait que ce n'était qu'un moyen pour Red Storm de gagner du temps. Ses sbires avaient du l'avertir de leur venu par un quelconque moyen. Le Rouge devait écourter ce combat pour empêcher leur cible de se cacher. L'un des sbires s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant. Il faisait tourner son sabre dans le vent.

\- Je vais te découper en morceau petit garçon.

\- On va voir qui va découper qui, rétorqua Yohann en faisant apparaître son sabre du Tigre.

Deux hommes tentèrent de le prendre en tenaille. Le premier reçut un coup de pied magistrale et le deuxième eut le droit à un coup avec la poignée du sabre en plein visage. Son dernier attaquant voulut profiter de cet instant de diversion pour attaquer à son tour. Yohann évita le coup avec adresse et bloqua le bras de l'homme sous le sien. D'un coup sec, il lui brisa le coude, le forçant à lâcher son arme.

Ayumi se battait de son côté comme une démone. Elle ne réfléchissait plus et mettait hors combat chaque individus au moindre contact. Sous les yeux de Sarah, elle terrassa une bonne partie des hommes. La jaune voulut la complimenter, mais la japonaise ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle devait attraper l'homme qui gérait le groupe de malfrat. La femme courut vers une pile de caisse et sauta dessus pour prendre appuie et se propulser en hauteur. Ses mains agrippèrent à la rambarde et elle fit un salto pour se rendre sur la plate-forme. Les individus présents tentèrent de la stopper en armant leurs armes à feu. C'est alors que Ayumi décida d'utiliser les pouvoirs de son armure.

\- C'est le moment de prendre de la hauteur !

 _\- « Armure de l'Aigle. Mode Vol activé. »_

Deux ailes mécanique se matérialisèrent devant elle, totalement déployée. Elles arrêtèrent les balles puis s'envolèrent pour se greffer dans le dos de la Ranger Rose. Ayumi releva la tête et sourit devant l'air effaré des malfrats. D'un coup, elle étira ses ailes et plana droit sur eux. Elles frappèrent les hommes de plein fouet et permirent à la nippone d'attraper leur chef. L'homme tenta de se débattre. Elle le désarma sans difficulté et s'agrippa dans son dos, son sabre sous la gorge de l'individu.

\- Dîtes à vos hommes de cesser le combat ! Ordonna la jeune femme d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Ok... ok ! Me tuez pas ! Je vous en supplie !

D'un mouvement de la main, l'homme s'exécuta et ses sbires stoppèrent l'affrontement, du moins pour ceux qui ne gisaient pas sur le sol, pleurant et souffrant des coups donné par les Rangers. Najib poussa un juron en donnant un coup dans les cottes d'un gars couché près de lui. L'homme lui avait fait une entaille au niveau de son omoplate gauche. Le gars avait voulus dire quelque chose en apercevant le tatouage du Bleu, mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

\- Dis donc, il ne t'a pas loupé, souffla Yohann. Pas trop mal ?

\- Je t'en pose des questions ? Rétorqua Najib alors que son armure disparaissait.

Il replaça sa veste correctement sur son épaule, cachant ainsi la blessure et le tatouage. Le Rouge était intrigué par son comportement. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi d'un coup ? Najib lui lança un regard noir le dissuadant de poser une question de plus. Ayumi descendit lentement sur le sol, tenant toujours le chef de la bande. Ses ailes se replièrent et disparurent quand elle toucha le plancher. Les autres Rangers vinrent à sa rencontre.

\- Tiens, tu as déjà ranger ton armure ? Demanda Léo au basané.

\- La ferme.

Il jeta un autre regard perçant à Yohann.

\- Alors, où est Red Storm ? Demanda Ayumi à l'homme.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

La japonaise observa ses coéquipiers. Elle attendait d'avoir une idée pour le faire parler. Ce fut Najib qui intervint en premier. Il serra le poing.

\- Tiens le bien, demanda-t-il à la Rose.

\- Non, Naj... commença le Rouge.

Il donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'homme en lui redemandant des informations sur leur ennemi. Ce dernier sourit. Il ne comptait pas parler si facilement. Najib voulut lui donner un autre coup de poing, mais Yohann l'arrêta.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas le faire parler !

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va nous répondre gentiment ? Rétorqua le Bleu.

\- Je ne dirais rien quoi qu'il arrive, cracha l'homme malgré la douleur qui lui empoignait l'estomac à cause du coup.

\- Espèce de sale ordure !

Najib se défit de l'emprise du Rouge et frappa l'homme de nouveau. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le souleva.

\- Tu vas nous dire où est la planque de ton bosse où je te...

D'un coup, Najib lâcha l'homme et sauta sur le sol, entraînant Sarah avec lui. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir sentit le coup venir. Ayumi avait bondit sur Yohann pour le protéger et Léo s'était rué derrière la carcasse d'un vieux monte-charge. Une gerbe de flamme venant du plafond fondit sur l'homme et enveloppa d'une tornade de flammes. Il fut consumé par l'attaque et brûlé vif sous les yeux effarés des Rangers. Yohann se tourna vers la source de cette attaque.

Une femme vêtue de rouge se tenait sur la passerelle au dessus d'eux. Une fois qu'elle eut constaté que le corps de l'homme fut totalement réduit en cendre, elle fit volte-face et courut vers une sortie faite dans la taule du toit de l'entrepôt. Yohann ne perdit pas une minute de plus. Sans prévenir ses collègues, il se releva et sortit du bâtiment pour prendre la femme en filature. Il ne devait pas la perdre de vue.

Burning Witch se tenait sur le toit de l'immeuble. Elle sauta sur un toit à proximité, puis un autre, s'éloignant rapidement de sa position. Yohann décida de la suivre coûte que coûte. Il grimpa sur une échelle et arriva sur les toits pour rattraper la fuyarde. Heureusement pour lui, son armure lui permit de la prendre de vitesse. Lentement mais sûrement, il la rattrapa. Soudainement, la femme se stoppa au bord d'un immeuble. Yohann sauta sur le toit et pointa son arme sur elle.

\- Rends-toi, tu ne peux pas aller plus loin !

La femme se tourna et sourit. Elle passa une main sur sa ceinture pour attraper un long fouet en cuir. Elle courut droit sur lui en étirant son fouet. Il s'enroula autour de son arme et elle tira dessus. Une fois désarmé, elle entreprit de le combattre au corps à corps. Yohann n'avait pas le choix que de se battre. Seulement, même si la puissance de ses coups n'était pas élevée, elle compensait par une habile agilité. Aucun des coups qu'il tentait de lui porter ne la touchait.

Burning Witch décida qu'il était temps de stopper ce combat inutile. Elle devait rejoindre Red Storm et Axel pour le lancement de leur projet. Elle n'avait pas une minute de plus à perdre avec ce minable Ranger Rouge. Elle esquiva un nouveau coup en effectuant plusieurs salto en arrière. Elle se stoppa et posa un genoux à terre. Yohann fit un pas en avant, mais elle leva sa main, paume en avant. Sans comprendre comment, des flammes sortirent de sa paume et se jetèrent droit sur lui. Le Rouge devait éviter son attaque. Il se jeta sur le sol. Les flammes passèrent à quelques centimètres de lui, noircissant sa combinaison de combat. Une fois l'attaque finie, Yohann releva la tête. Seulement, la femme avait disparue.

Lorsque Yohann revint à l'entrepôt, les autres Rangers étaient accompagnés des forces de l'OMS. Les militaires étaient en train de charger les membres du gang de Red Storm dans les camions pour les emmener en détention. Maximilien était présent. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant approcher le jeune homme.

\- Où est la fille ? Lança Léo.

\- Elle a réussit à s'enfuir, déclara Yohann. D'ailleurs, elle a fait quelque chose de très bizarre.

\- Ne cherche pas à te justifier parce que tu es naze, lança Najib assis en tailleurs sur une caisse en bois. Si j'y avais été...

\- Cette fille t'aurait carbonisé sur place, balança le rouge sans ménagement. Cette fille est capable d'envoyer des flammes avec ses mains.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les autres membres des Rangers et le rouquin l'observèrent sans un mot.

\- Très drôle, finit par dire Léo en allumant une cigarette. T'es un vrai blagueur !

\- Ce n'est pas une farce.

\- Tu dis quelle a fait du feu avec ses mains ? Demanda Sarah. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais c'est à cause de ça qu'elle a put s'enfuir. Elle m'a prise par surprise. Que fait-on ?

\- Une chose est sur, elle travaille sûrement pour Red Storm, déclara Maximilien. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle a tué le chef de ce groupe. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne vous donne aucunes informations. Nous devons la trouver ainsi que Red Storm au plus vite. Vous avez carte blanche.

\- Quand vous dites carte blanche, ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Ayumi.

\- Que quelques soient les moyens que vous employez, vous devez les retrouver.

\- Alors on change les règles du jeu, déclara Najib en se levant, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Finis les gentils Rangers.

Yohann lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il parlait. Il espérait qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises. Il se tourna vers Maximilien. Le rouquin était soucieux. Il y avait trop de questionnement sur cette affaire. Et le nouveau c'était cette fille. Qui était-elle ?

~ Planque de Red Storm ~

Red Storm était assis sur son trône et réfléchissait à la situation. Il avait prévu d'attendre un peu avant de mettre en exécution ses projets de conquête des autres secteurs de la couronne. Seulement, l'intervention des Rangers sur son territoire bousculait ses plans. Alors qu'il se demandait par où commencer, les portes de la planque claquèrent contre le mur, laissant passer un homme à l'attitude nonchalante. Le chef des « Soldats de Feu » leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu.

\- Axel... murmura-t-il.

L'individu en question avançait lentement, les mains dans le dos. Il portait un long manteau noir, doté d'un capuchon dissimulant sa tête dans la pénombre.

\- Je croyais t'avoir déjà ordonné de te présenter devant moi à visage découvert, commença Red Storm une expression agacé sur le visage.

\- C'est assez dangereux pour moi de retirer cette capuche. Étant ton bras droit, je suis recherché dans tous les secteurs environnants. Je tiens à ma vie, t'as saisis ?

Devant le regard noir de son patron, reçut en réponse à sa dernière remarque, le dit Axel soupira et porta ses mains à sa capuche. Lentement, il la fit descendre dans son dos, libérant ainsi une tignasse de cheveux rouges hirsutes qui tomba dans son dos. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le maître du gang et il posa un genoux à terre.

\- Tu es bien impertinent pour quelqu'un qui se prétend être mon bras droit, souffla Red Storm en s'affalant dans son siège. Et tu as mis beaucoup de temps à revenir au Q.G. Je suppose que tu étais encore dans un de ses endroits dégueulasses avec ces garçons prostitués.

\- Il faut bien que j'entretienne la tuyauterie à défaut d'avoir le loisir d'entretenir une vraie relation à cause de mes obligations envers toi, ironisa Axel en se redressant. Sérieusement, envoyer cette sorcière me quérir, tu tombes bien bas.

\- La ferme !

Axel soutint son regard, ce qui provoqua chez Red Storm un rictus amusé. Ce garçon était le seul membre de sa troupe à oser lui tenir tête. Il devait l'avouer, il aimait le cran de son bras droit, même si l'envie de le transformer en brasero lui effleurait souvent l'esprit.

\- Alors, pour quelle basse besogne m'as-tu fais venir cette fois ?

\- Tu as entendu parler de ce groupe de semi-héros qui a battu le Spectre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui n'a pas entendus parler de ces types couleurs smarties ? S'amusa l'homme de façon théâtrale. Leur réputation a déjà atteint les bordures extrêmes de la couronne.

\- Il semblerait que ces « smarties », comme tu dis, aient décidé de s'intéresser à moi. Je veux que tu me débarrasses de ces insectes au plus vite. Ainsi nous pourrons lancer le plan de conquête de la Cité-Mère et terminer le travail du Spectre.

\- Alors tu es décidé ?

\- Si je veux obtenir ce que je désire, je dois suivre cette voie quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Nous allons transformer cette ville en brasier. C'est à toi de t'enflammer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit Axel avec un sourire machiavélique. Je n'ai pas hérité de mon surnom pour rien.

Il fit demi-tour et replaça son capuchon. Red Storm l'observa quitter la planque. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Axel avait beau être un élément difficile à gérer, il n'en était pas moins un être aussi incroyable que Burning Witch. Il pouvait compter sur ces deux êtres aux pouvoir surnaturels pour s'occuper du cas des Rangers.

À présent, il devait se concentrer sur l'attaque de la Porte Ouest. Il s'agissait de se débarrasser des forces de l'OMS présentent sur place et d'envahir la ville pour le projet du « Grand Brasier ». Il sortit son smartphone de sa poche et vérifia ses mails. L'un des derniers qu'il avait reçu avait été envoyé par un certain « Royal Mask ». Le message ne contenait qu'une phrase.

 _\- « Ne me décevez pas »_ , lut Red Storm d'un ton las. Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'allez pas être déçu.

Il composa un numéro sur son portable et donna ses ordres au sbire qui répondit à l'appel. Il était temps à présent de se mettre en route. Il réajusta son masque et quitta la planque avec un sourire mauvais. Une fois sur le parking, il monta d'un un vieux bus scolaire revisité à la façon malfrat où ses hommes l'attendaient. Le véhicule eut juste le temps de s'éloigner sur les routes délabrées, que le bâtiment fut souffler par une explosion retentissante. Personne ne pourrait retrouver sa trace à présent.

~ Secteur C – Zone 2 ~

Les Rangers s'arrêtèrent face aux bâtiments en proies aux flammes. L'incendie s'était propagé à la suite de l'explosion d'un ancien bar qui, selon les dires des habitants du coin, abritait Red Storm et sa troupe. Après avoir évacué un bon nombre des résidents des habitations aux alentours du lieu de la catastrophe, les super soldats avaient décidé de laisser la suite aux forces de l'ordre et aux pompiers pour gérer le reste. Ils devaient pour l'heure se dépêcher de retrouver leurs ennemis avant qu'ils ne causent encore plus de destruction.

\- On ne trouvera rien dans ces cendres, s'énerva Najib alors que les quatre autres tentaient de trouver un indice au milieu des décombres de l'explosion.

\- Ce n'est pas en étant défaitiste qu'on va réussir à avancer, rétorqua Yohann en poussant une poutre calcinée.

\- En faisant tout péter, il a tout simplement effacé les indices qu'on pouvait trouver sur lui.

\- Je sais bien, mais il doit y avoir un indice, j'en suis sûr, dit le rouge légèrement sur les nerfs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? Demanda Ayumi en venant près de son compagnon. Tu as l'air énervé.

\- Rien, ça va.

\- C'est à cause de tes hallucinations ? Se moqua le Bleu.

\- Ce n'était pas une hallucination ! Elle lançait vraiment des flammes avec ses mains !

\- Ne commencez pas à vous disputer encore, s'interposa la Rose.

Yohann et Najib se toisèrent du regard et finirent par reprendre les recherches chacun de leur côté. L'asiatique poussa un soupire. Depuis son affrontement avec la mystérieuse femme en rouge, Yohann subissait les sarcasmes de leur coéquipier. Elle aussi était agacée par le cynisme de Najib. Seulement, l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lancer du feu avec ses mains était tellement invraisemblable. Elle observa le jeune homme occuper à fouiller l'endroit de son côté.

Le rouge était sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Cette fille avait le pouvoir de faire naître le feu dans ses paumes et de le projeter sur ses adversaires. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Cet élément venait de corser leur mission et il se demandait comment y faire face. Il souffla par dépit devant son impuissance. Il n'était pas fait pour diriger l'équipe, il le savait. Lentement, le peu de confiance en lui qu'il avait acquis commençait à s'estomper au fur et à mesure que leur affaire se complexait.

\- Si vous cherchez Red Storm, vous ne le trouverez jamais en fouillant ces ruines, dit une voix au dessus d'eux.

D'un même mouvement, les Rangers levèrent les yeux vers la charpente, armes aux poings. Axel les observait d'un œil amusé. Il était assis sur le bois, dos contre une poutre, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Ses yeux verts passèrent sur chacun des Rangers et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé. Il glissa lentement des restes du toit et atterrit face aux individus en armures.

\- Qui es-tu? Demanda Yohann.

\- Pas ton ami en tous cas, ricana l'homme aux cheveux de feu. Je ne voulais pas le croire quand j'ai entendu parler de vous, mais on dirait vraiment un assortiment de smarties.

\- C'est moi ou il se fiche de nous ? S'énerva Najib prêt à se battre.

\- Écoutez-moi bien les enfants, vous vous attaquez à des organisations bien trop complexe pour pouvoir vous en sortir indemne.

\- Tu es un homme de Red Storm, c'est ça ?

\- En même temps, c'est assez évident. Pourquoi poses-tu une question à laquelle tu connais déjà la réponse ?

\- Je n'aime pas ce type, vraiment, souffla Ayumi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

-Axel eut un sourire mauvais. La suite se passe très vite. Il se jeta droit sur eux et donna un coup de pied à Yohann. La force du coup surpris le Ranger rouge, qui fut projeté en arrière. Les filles le rattrapèrent en plein vol. Najib et Léo tentèrent d'attraper l'homme aux cheveux de feu, mais ce dernier les terrassa en quelques échanges.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas fameux, souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je pensais que vous étiez plus fort que ça.

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'on sait faire ! Hurla Ayumi en levant le poing.

Elle était sur le point de se jeter sur leur adversaire. Une fouet s'enroula soudainement autour de son poignet, la stoppant dans son élan. Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui la retenait. Burning Witch affichait un grand sourire.

\- Que dirais-tu de jouer avec moi ? Souffla-t-elle en tirant un peu sur son fouet.

\- C'est à moi de m'occuper d'eux ! Lui lança Axel.

\- Ne soit pas si égoïste, rétorqua la femme. Tu ne pourras pas les battre tous les cinq sans mon aide.

\- Espèce de garce, relâche-moi ! Lui ordonna Ayumi.

\- Viens me dire ça en face ma petite bridée, ricana la sorcière.

Sarah profita de son inattention pour libérer sa coéquipière en coupant le fouet avec son sabre. Elle se jeta ensuite sur Burning Witch. Elle tenta une frappe avec son arme. L'autre esquiva en se baissant. Rusée, elle en profita pour la balayer d'un mouvement de jambe. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à la riposte de Ayumi qui se jeta par dessus Sarah, son poing en avant. Elle frappa la sorcière en plein visage, faisant couler un filer de sang sur son menton.

\- Tu l'as pas volé celui-là, souffla l'asiatique prête à se battre de nouveau.

\- Tu vas me le payer, déclara l'autre en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

Léo voulut leur prêter main forte, mais Axel s'interposa. Le vert tenta de passer quand même en échangeant quelques coups avec lui. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut d'une chose étrange. Chacun des coups que lui portait son adversaire provoquaient des brûlures sur son armure. Il ressentait même une chaleur dangereuse le transpercer à chaque attaque. Il finit par reculer, fronçant les sourcils.

\- On dirait que tu t'en es aperçus, lança Axel comprenant que Léo se doutait de quelques choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ?

\- À l'instar de ma collègue, je possède également des capacités particulières, annonça-t-il. Peut-être devrais-je me présenter pour commencer, je me nomme Axel et je suis ce qu'on appelle un mutant.

\- Un mutant ? S'étonna Najib. Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes ?

\- C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué à comprendre, ironisa l'homme se moquant du bleu. Ces dernières années, certains humains sont nés avec un ADN modifié, changeant leur nature. Ils sont peu nombreux et, comme Burning Witch, ils possèdent des aptitudes particulières. Ainsi, cette petite beauté est capable de générer du feu avec ses mains.

\- Et toi aussi alors ? Comprit Léo.

\- Disons que mon cas est plus particulier. Disons simplement que je suis un mutant synthétique.

\- Un mutant synthétique ? L'interrogea le blond.

\- Il y a vingt ans, un projet a été mis en place par l'OMS. Ils ont travaillé sur la façon de changer l'ADN de jeunes enfants pour les faire évoluer et les transformer en mutant. J'étais l'un de ses enfants. Seulement, ils ont jugé que j'étais instable. Ils ont tenté de se débarrasser de moi. J'ai réussit à fuir.

\- Et tu as rejoins ton patron pour te venger ? Demanda Yohann en avançant entre le bleu et le vert.

\- Tu as tout compris. Ils m'ont utilisé et, apeuré par ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils ont voulus me tuer, comme ils ont tué tout les autres enfants qu'ils avaient enlevé pour ce projet. Ils feront pareil avec vous. Quand ils n'auront plus besoin de votre puissance, ils vous tueront !

\- Je me fiche de ce que l'OMS t'a fait, rétorqua le Rouge. Si je suis devenus un Power Ranger, c'était pour protéger la vie des gens que j'aime. Je suis désolé de savoir ce que tu as vécu, mais je ne peux pas approuver tes actions.

\- Alors viens te battre !

Yohann poussa une exclamation de surprise. Axel se mit à crier tandis que son corps entier prenait feu. Une fois totalement entouré de flamme, il se jeta sur Najib à toute vitesse. Yohann se jeta sur son coéquipier, l'entraînant au sol avec lui. L'homme de feu passa à quelques centimètres d'eux, ses flammes léchant les armures des garçons. Axel s'envola littéralement grâce aux flammes.

\- Non mais je rêve, souffla Léo en se donnant une tape. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Il est toujours obligé de se donner en spectacle, soupira Burning Witch en observant son camarade flotter au dessus du bâtiment en ruine.

\- Merci mon vieux, mais j'aurais pu esquiver sans ton aide, dit Najib en se relevant. J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter.

\- T'es vraiment un...

\- Vous vous disputerez plus tard, on a une allumette volante à stopper, les interrompit Léo alors que son casque se matérialisait sur sa tête. En avant !

\- Nous, on reste s'occuper de cette peste, dit Ayumi en gardant les yeux fixés sur la complice d'Axel. Tu es prête Sarah ?

\- Il est temps de leur montrer ce qu'on sait vraiment faire, lança la jaune en faisant faire un moulinet à son sabre.

\- Ne pensez même pas me toucher encore une fois, les avertit la sorcière en brandissant ses poings. Je vais vous montrer le futur de l'humanité.

Des flammes entourèrent ses poings. Elle se jeta sur les filles. Celles-ci tentèrent au mieux d'esquiver ses attaques. Elles n'avaient pas le choix si elles ne voulaient pas se faire brûler. Sarah finit par faire un signe de tête à sa collègue. Ayumi comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire. La blondinette se lança sur Burning Witch et tenta de la ceinturer pour l'immobiliser, au risque d'être grièvement blessée. L'asiatique fit apparaître son arc et pointa sa flèche sur la sorcière.

De leur côté, les garçons avaient beaucoup plus de difficulté à prendre le dessus sur Axel. L'homme allumette, comme l'avait appelé Léo, volait au dessus de la cité à la vitesse d'un avion de chasse. Les trois Rangers avaient grimpés sur les toits afin de le stopper, mais ils passaient plus de temps à éviter ses assauts.

\- Je vais lui sauter dessus quand il repassera, déclara Yohann en ancrant ses pieds sur le sol alors que Axel faisait un virage dans le ciel pour revenir sur eux.

\- Tu es malade ! Lança Léo. C'est du suicide !

\- On a pas d'autre solution !

\- Arrête !

Yohann n'était pas enclin à l'écouter. Si leur combat durait trop longtemps, Axel risquait de faire s'embraser le secteur tout entier. Le rouge ne pouvait permettre que des innocents soient blessé à cause d'eux. Il devait suivre son instinct. L'homme de feu était à quelques mètres de lui. Yohann concentra son poids sur ses pieds. Encore cinq mètres. Il n'avait plus qu'à se propulser sur lui. Devant lui, le vert esquiva en roulant sur le sol. C'était le moment. Au moment où il sauta sur l'homme, Najib courut vers eux armé d'un immense tuyau. Il ouvrit la valve, laissant un torrent d'eau sous pression se déverser sur Axel. Yohann tomba sur lui au même instant et ils furent propulsé sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Pour une fois que tu réfléchis je te dis bravo, dit Léo en rejoignant Najib alors qu'il coupait le jet d'eau. Où tu as trouvé ça ?

\- J'ai emprunté ça aux pompiers qui tentent de calmer les flammes.

\- Qui aurait crus que ce serait toi qui aurait cette idée, s'étonna le blond.

\- Encore une réflexion de ce genre et c'est toi que j'arrose.

Léo se mit à rire de bon cœur. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur compagnon et l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Les flammes de ce dernier avait totalement disparu, le laissant nu et totalement trempés. Cependant, il se battait comme un fou furieux pour échapper à l'emprise de Yohann qui le maintenait au sol.

\- Laisse-moi faire, souffla Najib avant de lui asséner un coup de poing qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour le gérer, rétorqua Yohann en ficelant les poignets de son ennemi.

\- Il va vraiment falloir vous détendre tous les deux, soupira Léo en aidant le rouge à le remettre sur pied. Il faut qu'on retrouve les filles et aussi qu'on lui trouve des vêtements à ce type. En tous cas une chose est sûr.

\- Laquelle ? Demandèrent les deux autres.

\- Il n'est pas chaud de partout, ricana Léo.

Alors que Yohann et Najib tentaient de ne pas frapper leur camarade pour sa blague déplacée, Ayumi tenait toujours Burning Witch en joug. Sarah maintenait la fille du mieux qu'elle pouvait. L'asiatique finit par décocher sa flèche. Elle se planta dans l'épaule de la sorcière qui poussa un hurlement terrible. Elle tomba à genoux, portant les mains sur le morceau de métal planté dans sa chaire.

\- Espèce de petite salope... suffoqua la femme en jetant un regard noir à l'asiatique.

\- Insulte-moi encore et je plante la prochaine dans ta vilaine petite tête, rétorqua Ayumi en s'avançant vers elle. Maintenant, tu vas nous dire où est ton patron.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais parler ? Ricana la femme. Ce type est mon ticket pour me venger. J'ai besoin qu'il reste en vie.

Elle se redressa d'un bond, utilisant ses dernières forces et donna un coup de poing à la rose. Celle-ci reçut le coup en plein dans le ventre et fut propulsé par une vague de flammes. Elle s'écrasa contre le mur. Sarah voulut stopper la sorcière avec son sabre. Burning Witch ramassa son fouet et le lança sur l'arme de la jaune. Il s'enroula sur la lame et elle tira dessus pour désarmer la ranger. Seulement, la fille de feu savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se battre à pleine puissance avec cette flèche plantée dans son épaule. Au lieu de se jeter sur la jaune, elle s'enfuit à toute jambe, sans se préoccuper du sort du bras droit de son patron.

\- Comment tu te sens Ayumi ? Demanda Sarah en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Où est la sorcière ?

\- Elle s'est enfuie.

\- On dirait que cette fois, c'est les garçons qui l'emportent, déclara Léo en laissant tomber Axel sur le sol. Vous n'avez pas une couverture pour lui ?

\- Mon dieu ! Il est tout nu ! Lança l'asiatique en détournant les yeux.

\- Vous pouviez pas l'embarquer sans nous le montrer ? Demanda Sarah plus offusqué par le manque de résonnement de ses camarades que par la tenue de leur captif.

\- Comme-si on avait le temps, rétoqua Najib.

\- Il a raison, on doit le questionner pour savoir où est Red Storm, concéda Yohann en s'abaissant face à Axel. Allez, réveille-toi.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre connaissance. Curieusement, il ne semblait pas gêner par son manque de tissu. Au contraire, cela semblait même l'amuser. Seulement, le regard de Yohann lui fit comprendre qu'il devait oublier l'humour pour se défendre cette fois.

\- Alors, tu vas nous dire où est ton patron ?

\- Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir l'arrêter ? Rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus. Oh, après tous je peux bien vous le dire. Pour vous féliciter de m'avoir attraper, chose que personne n'avait réussit à faire avant vous, je vais vous révéler la première étape du plan « Grand Brasier ».

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de grand brasier ?

\- Ça je ne sais pas vraiment. En tous cas, il va commencer par éliminer les troupes de l'OMS qui gardent la porte Ouest déjà détruite par le Spectre.

\- Il va utiliser le passage fait par notre dernier ennemi pour s'introduire dans la cité-mère, comprit Yohann en se redressant.

\- Attends, c'est trop facile, dit Léo avec soupçon. Pourquoi tu nous révèles tous alors que nous sommes tes ennemis ? Tu es l'un de ses hommes. Pourquoi le trahir juste parce qu'on t'a chopé ?

\- Tous simplement parce que vous ne pourrez rien contre lui, répondit Axel en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Demanda Yohann.

\- L'écoutez pas, son patron, on va lui faire sa fête, rétorqua Najib avec impatience.

\- Vous n'en aurez pas le temps, dit Axel alors que son corps se mit à rougir de façon inquiétante. Simplement parce que vous allez mourir ici, avec moi !

Il se mit à rire. Sarah poussa un hurlement, ordonnant à ses amis de filer. Axel utilisait son pouvoir pour se faire littéralement exploser. Son corps se désagrégea, suivit par des vagues de flammes qui dévastèrent le quartier sur plus d'un kilomètre. Dans ce décor apocalyptique, ils ne restaient plus que des bâtiments en flammes, des hurlements de terreurs, des corps calcinés. Ainsi que les cinq Rangers, couchés sur le sol. Inconscients.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

 **La Naissance du Scorpion**

~ Appartement du père de Yohann ~

Romain éteignit l'écran qui diffusait les dernières informations, notamment sur l'explosion qui avait ravagé une partie du secteur 2 de la zone C la veille. Il n'avait d'aucune façon envie d'entendre parler d'attentat, d'incendie et de mort. Il n'avait de toute façon envie de rien. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus goût à rien. La nouvelle de la mort de son frère l'avait plongé dans une léthargie inquiétante. Même son père n'arrivait plus à communiquer avec lui. Allongé sur le canapé, il poussa un soupir. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire au décès de Yohann.

Ses pensées se concentrèrent sur cette soirée où un homme avait frappé à la porte de leur appartement. Il s'était présenté comme étant un officier de l'O.M.S du nom de Ahmed Amrani. C'est lui qui leur avait appris la mort de Yohann. Selon lui, il avait été tué par un sans-abri qui avait contracté un virus de folie. Seulement, Romain n'y croyait pas. Ils n'avaient pas pu voir le corps du jeune homme et lors de l'enterrement, deux jours plus tôt, le cercueil avait été verrouillé. Son père avait dit que le corps était dans un tel état qu'il était méconnaissable. C'était trop de paramètres improbables. Son frère qui se faisait tuer par un sans-abri dans une partie de la ville où le taux de SDF était au plus bas, la plupart étant dans les bidonvilles de la Couronne, et l'état désastreux de son corps. Toutes ses informations compilées au comportement étrange de Yohann avant sa disparition ne laissait pas de doute pour Romain. C'était un complot.

Il tentait de démêler ses pensées quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il râla contre l'inconnu qui osait le déranger en pleine après-midi et se leva. En marchant vers la porte, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment habillé pour recevoir du monde. Il portait un vieux haut noire délavé et un caleçon à carreau rouge. Pourtant, il ouvrit tout de même la porte à son visiteur, espérant que sa tenue le fasse fuir. Il allait dire quelque chose de déplacée quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le nouveau venu. Ou plutôt, la nouvelle venue.

C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Bien apprêtée, elle portait un tailleur noire avec une jupe. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un chignon serré, lui donnant un air sévère. Ses yeux bleus légèrement maquillée se posèrent sur le jeune homme. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui se voulait doux et apaisant. Romain ne put dire qu'un seul mot devant cette apparition.

\- Maman ?

\- Tu as bien grandit, Romain, dit la femme en tentant de cacher la joie de revoir son fils. Est-ce que je peux ?

Le jeune homme ne pouvait dire non à la femme et il s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer. Elle marcha lentement dans le salon, observant la pièce décoré sobrement. Sur une étagère, elle tomba sur un cadre avec une photo de Romain, Yohann et leur père. Elle l'attrapa pour l'observer de plus près. Tandis qu'elle regardait l'image, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

\- Excuse-moi, mais pourquoi tu es venu ?

Huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ, lui n'avait que sept ans quand elle avait quitté la maison. Pourtant, il l'avait reconnu sans trop de difficulté. Elle n'avait pas changé. Il aurait eu envie de se blottir dans ses bras. La rancune qu'il éprouvait envers elle l'en empêchait. Après tous, elle les avait abandonné pour poursuivre sa carrière. Elle les avait ignorés pendant plusieurs années. Il ne pouvait pas faire de son retour un moment si simple, surtout après la disparition de Yohann.

\- Tu as vraiment bien grandit.

\- Bien sur, ce n'est pas parce que tu es partis que le temps s'est arrêté, rétorqua Romain plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Elle lui lança un regard plein de tristesse et de remord. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le jeune adolescent se demanda s'il devait baisser sa garde. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien et attaqua immédiatement sur un sujet plus douloureux.

\- Je suppose que tu as appris pour Yohann et que c'est pour ça que tu es là.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

\- Tu as loupé son enterrement.

\- Je ne pouvais pas me libérer comme ça.

\- Mon frère est sous-terre ! Ragea Romain en tremblant. Tu reviens ici du jour au lendemain et tu penses que l'on va t'accueillir les bras grands ouverts ? On avait besoin de toi avant !

\- Je comprends que tu puisses m'en vouloir...

Non ! Tu ne comprends rien du tous !

Le père de Romain et Yohann entra à cet instant dans la pièce. Encore vêtus de son costume, il se figea en apercevant son ancienne compagne. Romain profita de cet instant pour fuir dans le couloir. Comme souvent depuis quelques jours, il s'enferma dans la chambre de son frère. Il claqua la porte et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. C'était trop dure pour lui. Comment pouvait-elle revenir après tant d'années d'absences. Les voix des deux adultes s'élevèrent dans le salon.

\- Comment ? Tu veux me l'enlever alors que tu n'as jamais été là pour lui ? Hurla son père. Il est tous ce qu'il me reste ! Tu ne peux pas débarquer et me le prendre !

\- Je suis sa mère !

\- Et moi, je suis son père et contrairement à toi, j'ai toujours été là pour lui. J'ai été là à toutes les étapes de sa vie et j'ai pris soin de lui. Il est plus en sécurité avec moi !

\- Comme Yohann ? Répliqua la femme avec insolence.

\- Comment oses-tu ?

\- Je ne fais que raconter les faits. Si tu avais été plus strict, il ne serait pas mort à l'heure où nous parlons.

\- Tu n'as pas à me critiquer sur l'éducation que j'ai donné à mes fils.

\- Ce sont aussi les miens !

\- Tu as été absente pendant huit ans, comment penses-tu prétendre être leur mère !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Sors de cette maison.

Il y eut un bruit de verre qui se casse. Son père lança un juron et une porte se claqua. Romain resta un long moment assis sur le sol, écoutant son père pleurer. C'était fréquent ces derniers temps. Jusqu'à ce soir, le jeune homme n'avait jamais pris le temps de tenter de consoler son paternel, mais ce soir était différent. Il finit par quitter sa tannière et marcha en silence jusqu'au salon. Son père était assis sur le canapé, les yeux rougis par la tristesse. Il tenait dans la main la photo qui se trouvait dans le cadre que sa mère tenait. Il avait du tomber et se briser pendant leur dispute.

\- Papa ? L'appela Romain en avançant lentement.

L'homme s'essuya le visage et tenta de faire bonne figure face au regard de son enfant. Pourtant, les sillons creusés sur ses joues par les larmes versées ne pouvaient pas tromper Romain. Le jeune homme s'assit près de son père.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, souffla l'homme en passant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Je te jure qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

\- P'pa, je veux rester avec toi.

\- Je sais.

\- Et je voudrais tant que Yohann soit encore avec nous, continua le garçon en reniflant. Il me manque.

\- Moi aussi, il me manque énormément.

Romain pouvait sentir la tristesse de son père dans ses paroles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, père et fils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre, retrouvant une complicité qui s'était étiolée à l'arrivée de l'adolescence du deuxième. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux à présent et, Romain s'en fit la promesse, jamais il n'abandonnerait son père. Il devait le protéger et lui redonner son sourire. Et une idée germa dans son esprit. S'il y avait un espoir que son frère soit en vie, il devait explorer toutes les pistes.

À cause de l'épuisement, son père finit par s'endormir dans le canapé. C'était le moment idéal pour agir. Il se glissa lentement hors de la pièce et entra dans la chambre de son frère. Pendant plus d'une heure, il fouilla dans la pièce à la recherche du moindre petit indice qui indiquerait que Yohann était encore en vie. Mais rien. Il n'avait plus qu'un espoir. L'ordinateur portable du défunt. Romain s'installa devant l'écran et tomba sur la fenêtre qui demandait un mot de passe pour accéder au reste de la machine.

\- J'avais déjà essayé toute une liste, se souvint le garçon qui avait à de nombreuses reprises tenter d'espionner son frère même avant sa mort. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il l'a changé depuis.

Il tenta un premier mot de passe, la date de naissance de son frère. ERREUR. La date de naissance de leur père. ERREUR. La sienne. ERREUR. Il connaissait trop bien son frère. Il n'avait pas du mettre une date. Il tenta tout un tas de combinaison. Le nom de son groupe de musique préféré. ERREUR. Le plat qu'il préférait. ERREUR. Son film favori. ERREUR. La meilleur série. ERREUR. Son livre fétiche. ERREUR. Il passa plus d'une heure à tenter tout un tas de mot ou de phrases mais ce fut sans résultat.

\- Putain, y'a bien un moyen de trouver son mot de passe !

Il tenta de repenser aux derniers instants qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Immédiatement, il repensa à cet étrange bracelet que Yohann avait trouvé et dont il ne se séparait plus. Il tenta en combinaison « Bracelet Rouge ». ERREUR. Il poussa un soupir. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, ses yeux tombèrent sur un dessin accroché sur le mur. Yohann avait toujours aimé dessiné et, Romain lui avait dit plus d'une fois, il avait un très bon coup de crayon. Sur le dessin, on apercevait un homme dans une tenue de motard futuriste de couleur rouge. En haut de la feuille était noté en gros « RED RANGER ».

\- Comme-si ça pouvait être si simple, pouffa Romain.

Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger, le regard perdu sur le dessin. Finalement, il se décida à taper le nom du croquis sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Lorsqu'il appuya sur entrée, il y eut un bip sonore et l'écran passa sur une nouvelle page.

\- Super, souffla le garçon fier de son entreprise. Maintenant, voyons voir ce que tu nous cachais.

Il observa les icônes disposés sur l'écran d'accueil. L'une d'elle attira son regard. C'est un document de traitement de texte et il portait le nom « Red Ranger, le soldat rouge ». Avec curiosité, Romain ouvrit le document. Il comprit vite en lisant les premières lignes du texte qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime. Ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa sans voix. Le Ranger Rouge dont on vantait les exploit à la télé. C'était son frère. C'était Yohann.

~ Quartier Général de l'O.M.S ~

Lentement, le scientifique termina d'observer les relevés médicaux des cinq Rangers. L'équipe médical les avait retrouvés gisant sur le sol. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient été protéger par leurs amures. Ils n'avaient que quelques lésions et leurs vies n'étaient pas en danger. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de repos. Ahmed envoya un synthèse de ses notes sur l'ordinateur de Maximilien, préférant ne pas le déranger. Le rouquin s'était enfermé dans son bureau et n'en était pas ressortis depuis le retour de Yohann et ses compagnons.

Ahmed donna ses instructions aux infirmières qui s'occupaient des blessés et quitta la salle des soins prioritaires. Il retourna lentement jusqu'à son bureau. Tandis qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eut au sujet de Axel. Cette bombe humaine était le fruit des recherches de l'ancien directeur de la section scientifique, juste avant que Maximilien ne soit nommé à ce poste à sa place. Le projet mutant avait été abandonné à son arrivée et les sujets instables avaient du être éliminé. Axel avait réussit à s'échapper, mais l'incident avait été classé sans suite. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'il referait une apparition.

Le basané s'installa derrière son bureau et commença à rédiger ses rapports de la journée. Il espérait que les Rangers se réveilleraient rapidement. Grâce aux informations que Sarah leur avait fournis en activant son micro, ils avaient appris les desseins de Red Storm. L'armée avait été envoyé sur la Porte Ouest pour contenir les hommes du criminel et pour le moment, la chance était de leur côté. Seulement, cela pouvait ne pas durer. L'homme était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque le téléphone sonna.

\- Ahmed Amrani, j'écoute, dit-il en décrochant le combiné.

\- Bonjour Mr Amrani, j'ai un appel pour Mr Hissef, déclara la voix d'une femme qui devait sûrement travailler dans les bureau de l'OMS. Seulement, je ne peux pas faire le relais. Sa ligne semble être bloquée.

\- Mr Hissef ne veut pas être dérangé, je vais prendre l'appel. Savez-vous de qu'il s'agit ?

\- Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Romain Carter.

\- Carter ? S'étonna Ahmed.

Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnus. Il fit attendre la jeune femme à l'autre bout du combiné et pianota sur son ordinateur. Une photo de Yohann apparut. Puis, celle de son frère. Romain Carter.

\- Transmettez moi l'appel, ordonna l'homme.

\- Bien Mr.

\- Elle raccrocha, laissant la parole à un jeune homme.

\- Mr Hissef ?

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas le Directeur, déclara Ahmed en tentant de ne pas trahir son inquiétude. Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je souhaite parler au directeur responsable du Projet Power Rangers, déclara Romain froidement. Je suis au courant que mon frère est l'un de ses types qu'on voit aux informations.

\- Je suis Ahmed Amrani.

\- Ah oui, le type qui nous a annoncé la mort de mon frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Soit vous acceptez de me rencontrer, soit je raconte tous ce que je sais aux médias.

\- Tu mettrais la vie de ton frère en danger ?

\- Vous m'avez pourtant dit qu'il était mort.

Cette fois Ahmed était coincé. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait allait à la rencontre de ce jeune homme. Ils décidèrent d'un lieu et d'une heure de rendez-vous et le scientifique raccrocha. Ahmed quitta son bureau, jetant sa blouse sur un fauteuil et se rendit rapidement vers la sortie du bâtiment. Sur le parking, il retrouva sa voiture de sport noire et rangea une mallette dans son coffre. Romain avait beau l'avoir contraint à venir à sa rencontre, il avait tout de même un atout dans sa manche. Il avait compris que ce jeune homme tenait à son frère. Il ne pourrait pas refuser la proposition qu'il allait lui faire. Devenir lui aussi un héros.

~ Une semaine plus tard ~

Burning Witch courait depuis plus d'une heure dans les rues sombres de la ville. Son poursuivant ne semblait pas près d'abandonner la chasse. Elle vira dans une ruelle sombre en pestant contre son patron. Ce sale type avait disparu de la surface depuis l'explosion de son quartier général. Il avait été le seul chef de gang qui pouvait potentiellement posséder les informations qu'elle recherchait, mais il était clair qu'il n'avait fait que se servir d'elle. À présent, il comptait sûrement la supprimer par le biais de l'individu qui la poursuivait.

Adossée contre le mur, elle passa sa tête dans la rue suivante pour vérifier que la voie était libre. C'était une allée déserte au milieu d'une ancienne zone industrielle. Sombre et éclairée par quelques lumières fonctionnant à l'énergie solaire, l'endroit était envahit de vieilles carcasses de voitures et de poubelles. Elle aperçut une échelle montant sur les toits d'un entrepôt désaffecté. Si elle pouvait l'atteindre, elle prendrait de la hauteur sur son adversaire et ainsi lui tendre un piège.

La sorcière décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle partit en sprint vers l'échelle. C'était sa seule échappatoire. Des bruits de courses se firent entendre dans son dos. Elle poussa un juron, comprenant que l'assassin était à ses trousses. Elle préféra ne pas jeté un regard dans son dos de peur que cela la ralentisse. Elle poussa sur ses jambes, accélérant sa courses. Des objets tranchants la frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises, l'un d'eux déchirant un peu plus son collant et entaillant sa cuisse. Elle rejeta la douleur, forçant son esprit à se concentrer sur son objectif. Lorsqu'elle arriva à un mètre de l'échelle, elle prit appuie sur ses deux pieds pour sauter et attraper les barreaux en métal. Elle grimpa le plus rapidement qu'elle put et une fois en haut, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol pour prendre quelques secondes de répit.

Essoufflée, Burning Witch savait qu'elle ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue. Il n'y avait personne. Elle était pourtant sûr que son poursuivant était dans son dos. Soit il s'était dissimulé, soit il s'était retiré. Elle rejeta la deuxième option. Son assaillant n'avait pas cessé de la traquer depuis qu'elle était sortis d'un bar clandestin du secteur B. Pourquoi se stopperait-il maintenant ? Elle se releva lentement, prenant appuie sur la rambarde qui faisait face au vide. Un bruit de frottement attira son attention. Une ombre passa sur elle. Elle eut juste le temps de se jeter sur sa droite, roulant sur la toit, esquivant une lame qui trancha la barrière de façon nette et précise. Elle ravala sa salive, surprise mais aussi soulagée d'avoir eut se réflexe.

La sorcière leva les yeux sur son assaillant. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet, face à elle. Elle remarqua tout de suite l'étrangeté de sa tenue. Vêtu d'une combinaison similaire à un ninja, il faisait sa taille et seul ses deux yeux bleus étaient visible, semblables à deux saphirs brillant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Son costume était blanc avec des bordures et une ceintures noires. Il portait des bouts d'armures fait d'un métal argenté sur différentes parties du corps, poignets, coudes, épaules, genoux et tibias. Elle pouvait apercevoir le fourreau de son sabre accrochée dans son dos et des étuis accrochés à sa ceinture, ses cuisses et ses bras, contentant sûrement des projectiles comme ceux qu'il avait lancé plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? C'est Red Storm qui t'envoie ? Hurla-t-elle en colère. Tu es venu me tuer, c'est ça ?

Le ninja blanc resta silencieux. Il rangea lentement son katana dans son dos et observa longuement la fille. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas son comportement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de ranger son arme alors qu'il venait de tenter de lui trancher la tête ? Ce type bizarre ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Lentement, elle porta sa main vers son fouet, accrochée à sa ceinture. Ses doigts allaient se refermer dessus, mais l'autre la stoppa. Avec une vitesse incroyable, il lui lança une aiguille qui se planta dans sa main. Burning Witch poussa un cri de douleur. Elle tenta de bouger, mais ses doigts ne lui répondaient plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ? Cria-t-elle en tombant à genoux, serrant sa main contre elle.

\- J'ai seulement bloqué l'un de tes nerfs avec mon aiguille, dit l'homme d'une voix métallique. Il serait dommage que tu tentes de m'affronter.

\- T'es qui bordel ?

\- Je te connais bien, Burning Witch, continua l'individu en s'avançant et posant un genoux sur le sol pour planter son regard dans le sien. Ou devrais-je t'appeler Aura Evans ?

\- Comment...

\- Cela fait une semaine que j'enquête sur toi et j'ai appris beaucoup de chose. Je sais ce que tu recherches et j'ai les moyens de t'aider à le trouver. Je sais où se trouve l'homme qui a enlevé ta sœur.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Une flamme animée par l'espoir et la vengeance. Elle ne pouvait ignorer les paroles de cet homme, aussi étrange fut-il. Désormais, elle était sûr que ce n'était pas un sbire de son ancien patron. Mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je veux bien t'aider à retrouver ta sœur, mais en échange, je vais avoir besoin de toi, annonça l'homme. Je suis en train de former une équipe de personnes dotées de talents particulier. Tu es l'une d'entre elle. Je te veux à mes côtés.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu fais le mal juste pour te rapprocher de celui qui a brisé ta vie. Je peux te rendre cette vie, mais seulement si tu m'aides à récupérer la mienne.

Aura ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, mais l'idée de retrouver sa petite sœur ne laissait aucun doute dans son esprit. Le ninja avança sa main et, d'un mouvement rapide, il retira l'aiguille planté dans sa main.

\- Je pourrais te tuer maintenant, tu le sais ?

\- Tu ne le feras pas.

Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Pas tant qu'elle aurait un espoir de retrouver sa sœur en acceptant son marché. Lentement, elle porta la main sur le masque qui couvrait la partie haute de son visage.

\- Seulement, je refuse de me battre aux côtés de quelqu'un qui ne me montre pas son visage, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Le ninja lui tourna le dos. Pouvait-il prendre ce risque ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Aura put apercevoir et détailler le motif imprimé sur le dos de sa tenue. C'était un scorpion noir aux reflets d'argent dans un cercle. L'homme finit par porter la main sur sa cagoule. Lentement, il a retira et se tourna, révélant son identité à sa première équipière. La deuxième membre de son équipe. L'Escouade du Scorpion.

~ Une semaine plus tôt ~

Ahmed arriva sur le lieux de rendez-vous, un pont qui enjambait la seine. L'endroit était calme et assez loin des rues tumultueuses où les habitants sortaient dans les bars et les clubs. C'était le garçon qui avait donné cet endroit comme lieu de rencontre, à mi-chemin entre le quartier où il vivait et les bâtiments de l'O.M.S. Le basané resta quelques instants appuyé contre la voiture, surveillant l'heure sur son smartphone. Si quelque chose l'agaçait au plus haut point, c'était les personnes en retard.

Un léger vrombissement résonna sur le chemin qui s'enfonçait sous le pont. Un bruit de moteur que Ahmed connaissait bien. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir arriver Romain sur un overboard anti-gravité, planant à quelques centimètres du sol. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la voiture. Il descendit de sa planche et, d'un coup de pied plutôt habile, il la souleva pour la porter sous son bras. Lentement, il s'avança vers le scientifique.

\- Vous êtes seuls ? Demanda-t-il en observant les alentours pour être sur que l'homme n'était pas venu avec de la compagnie.

\- Tu as menacé de diffuser les informations que tu avais même en étant à distance si je tentais quoi que ce soit, déclara l'autre. Je ne sais pas comment et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais je ne peux pas prendre de risque.

\- Je veux voir mon frère.

\- C'est impossible. Yohann est actuellement sur une mission des plus importantes.

\- En rapport avec l'attentat de la zone C ?

Ahmed garda le silence. Il ne devait pas en révéler d'avantage. Il devait d'abord s'assurer que le jeune homme allait coopérer. Le basané contourna sa voiture et ouvrit son coffre. Il en tira sa mallette et la posa aux pieds du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je te propose un marché jeune homme.

\- C'est pas pour ça que je suis là.

\- Laisse-moi parler, veux-tu, le coupa Ahmed avant que le jeune homme n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche. Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier ton frère, mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser le voir pour le moment. Du moins, pas comme tu es actuellement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez ? C'est quoi votre problème ?

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, si tu veux le revoir, tu dois prendre une autre identité. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelque chose d'autre.

\- Vous voulez que je devienne un super-héros ? C'est ça ? Rit le jeune homme.

\- En quelque sorte, souffla Ahmed en posant un genoux au sol pour déverrouiller la valise noire. Contrairement aux Rangers, j'ai besoin que tu agisses dans l'ombre. Tu pourras ainsi aider ton frère et ses amis dans ta mission.

Il ouvrit en grand la valise et la tourna face au garçon. Elle contenait une tenue avec un imprimé de scorpion. Romain s'abaissa et passa une main sur la tenue. Ahmed lui tendit une autre enveloppe. Le garçon l'ouvrit et découvrit des photos et des dossiers sur quatre individus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Les autres membres de ton équipe.

\- Mon équipe ?

\- L'Escouade du Scorpion. Est-ce que tu acceptes ?

Romain resta silencieux un long moment. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de devenir un héros, mais son frère avait décidé de servir son pays en devenant un Power Ranger. Et lui voulait le soutenir. C'était pour le moment la meilleur solution.

\- Je ne suis pas un héros.

\- Cet tenue n'est pas juste un tissu pour te faire changer d'apparence, déclara le chercheur avec un sourire malicieux. Ne t'en fais pas, en une semaine, tu seras devenu un ninja d'élite. Tu pourras de cette façon aider Yohann. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Très bien. Je vais devenir le Scorpion.

Ahmed sourit. Il avait réussit. Les Power Rangers allaient agir ouvertement, à la vue de tous et l'Escouade du Scorpion serait la partie immergé de leur plan. Maximilien n'approuverait pas cette décision. Il avait toujours refusé la mise en place de ce plan, mais Ahmed était sûr de lui. Son plan ne pourrait pas échouer.


End file.
